Siri Black
by Savy13
Summary: What if Sirius had been a girl? 0.o How would that mess with things? Similar idea to my story Renata Lupin, but with very different outcomes!
1. Siri

**This story is similar to my story Renata Lupin. After I wrote that one, I realized how much fun it would be to write another female Marauder story, and who better to do than Sirius? I can see the drama now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

Siri Black stood in front of the scarlet Hogwarts express, trying very much not to look like one of her family.

"Do not embarrass our family. We will find out if you have." Her mother barked. Siri looked away from the imposing Black matriarch.

"Yes mother."

_Not a chance_.

"We shall see you at Christmas. Come, give your Maman a kiss."

Siri refrained from wrinkling her nose and kissed her mother lightly on the cheek before giving her younger brother Regulus a hug.

"Will you write me?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Every week." she promised.

"I'll miss you Siri..."

"I'll miss you too, Reg. I will be back home before you know it."

The whistle blew on the train, and Siri rushed to get on. She found her way into a empty compartment and looked out the window to wave to her brother, only to find that her parents had already dragged him away. Siri frowned and sat down, disappointed. But her melancholy mood did not last long. She was away from her family until Christmas! Away from the stiff, horrid dresses, away from being a proper pureblood lady, away from Kreature, away from Grimmauld! She felt like giggling just thinking about it. She was free! She could do anything she wanted! Siri jumped to her feet, her adrenaline buzzing. She had no idea what she wanted to do, but she wanted to do it _now_. She slid the door open and skipped off down the hallway. She had just entered the next car when she came across her older cousin Narcissa.

"Little Siri!" Narcissa said in fake excitement.

"Cissy." Siri said plainly.

"Have you seen Bella around? She is a first year just like you this year."

"No, I haven't." _And thank Merlin for that, _she added silently. Bella was horrible. She would pick on Reg all the time, and once cut off all of Siri's hair while she slept.

"Oh well." Narcissa sighed. "Have you met my boyfriend, Lucius? He is just down there."

She pointed vaguely down the hall, where a blond fourth year was tripping a first year.

"So juvenile." Cissy huffed before going off to haul her boyfriend away. Siri, meanwhile, went to go help the boy to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, looking him over. He had messy black hair that stuck up everywhere, and wire rimmed glasses over his hazel eyes.

"Mfine." He grumbled.

"Good." Siri said with a single nod. "Then shall I help you get back at him?"

The pair of hazel eyes snapped up at her.

"Get back at him?" He asked.

"Of course. He's an evil little prick, isn't he? I can't say I think too much of him." Siri said, motioning in the direction the Slytherin's had disappeared.

"You would help me prank him?"

"Duh."

The boy smiled and stuck out his hand.

"My name is James."

"I'm Siri."

"Shall we go find a compartment to plan our revenge, then?" James smiled.

"My trunk is in one already down this way. Come on."

She led her new friend back to her place on the train, only to find that there was somebody else in it. He was a wiry boy with sandy blond hair and his nose in a book. He did not look up from it when they entered. James gave a loud, fake cough to announce their presence. The boy jumped and his book slid to the floor with a thump.

"Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry, I saw somebodies trunk, but no one was in here and I just thought I would stay in here for a little while, you don't mind do you? I can leave." He said in one quick breath.

"Hold your horses, nobody is booting you out." Siri said in a calming voice. "What is your name?"

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Good to meet you. I'm James Potter, and this here is Siri. We are going to plan how to repay an upper year Slytherin for his rudeness. Want in?"

"I... I... Okay." He said tentatively. Siri could tell that it was the last thing he wanted to do, but seemed desperate to make friends. She sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. She felt him jump slightly at her touch.

"Don't you worry. We will make a trouble maker out of you yet." she teased him. He gave a small smile in return.

The three of them had fun concocting theoretical ways to get back at the Slyherins once they had learned some magic. Siri had many great pranking ideas, and sulked after Remus told her that it would be years before they had learned enough to preform most of them. She supposed they would have to start small.

They changed into robes as the ride drew on, and Siri was buzzing with excitement by the time the train pulled up in Hogsmeade Station.

"We're here!" She squealed, pulling the boys out of the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" came a voice out of the fog. It was followed by a huge, hulking form.

"Wow..." Remus gasped. The giant man led them to a fleet of small boats on the edge of the lake and told them to get in, four to a craft. They climbed onto the seats, joined by a girl who looked as nervous as Siri was excited.

"FORWARD!" the man yelled when everyone was seated, and the boats jerked to life, gliding across the water. A collective gasp ran among them all when they traveled around the band and the castle finally came into sight.

It was the most magnificent thing Siri had ever seen. It didn't look dark and drafty like Grimmauld, but bright and cheerful, mysterious and- well, magic. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet by the time they reached the entrance hall. They were met by a stern, imposing woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and explained to them about the houses and point system before leading them inside. Siri was certain that she was not the only one who gaped upon seeing the stunning visage of the Great Hall. Upper year students already sat at the long, gleaming wooden tables that supported golden plates, platters and goblets. Hundreds of candles floated above their heads, and the enchanted ceiling glittered with the stars of the night above.

The group of first years stopped in front of the head table, where a patched and dirty hat sat upon a stool.

"When I call your name, please come and the Sorting Hat will place you into your houses." Professor McGonagall said, picking up the hat in one hand and reading off of a scroll in the other.

"Anderson, Wesley!"

A timid boy went on up and sat down on the stool trembling. The hat seem to come alive, and muttered where the others could not hear before shouting, "HUFFELPUFF!"

There was a cheer as Wesley got up to join the yellow and black table.

"Black, Bellatrix!"

Siri sneered as her prim cousin walked to McGonagall and sat down on the stool as if she were a princess with her nose upturned. But she did snicker softly when the hat slipped around her cousin's eyes, ruining the dignity she had tried to display.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called almost immediately. Bella gave a small smirk as she went to sit down.

"Black, Siri!"

Siri felt James' head snap toward her, his mouth agape.

"You are a Black?" He asked. She was too ashamed to respond. She just looked down, and went on up to sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head, and a voice started to whisper in her ear.

_Not an ordinary Black, are you? No, quite loyal to your friends and independent to your family... I daresay they would give you the term 'blood traitor.'_

_ "I don't care." _Siri thought back to him.

_No, I can see that you don't. You are a very brave lass. You would be happiest in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Siri smiled larger than she ever had in her life as the hat was taken off her head. There was very little clapping, most people where muttering and whispering to each other. A Black? In Gryffindor? It was unheard of!

Siri didn't mind. She skipped off to her new house happily, pretending not to notice the bewildered stare most of her housemates gave her. She did not even bother turning to look at the Slytherin table, she knew they would all be staring daggers. She would have to watch her back.

Soon she was joined by a red-headed girl named Lily Evans, who was a muggleborn. Siri could tell that she was going to like her. As more of the first years were sorted, Remus joined them, looking relieved, and later a chubby faced boy whose name was Peter Pettigrew. Directly after him, James was sorted, and sat in the seat across from Siri.

"You didn't tell me you were a Black." he said with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry." Siri said, casting her eyes down. "I just... didn't want anyone to know."

James seemed content with the apology.

"I don't blame you. Don't worry about it." He told her.

Lily elbowed Siri.

"That is my friend Severus!" She whispered in her ear. Siri turned to see a pale faced boy with dark hair sit under the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" It cried out after a minute. Lily looked disappointed, and Siri saw Severus give a small frown in their direction before going to join the snakes. Siri pursed her lips. Slytherins were not the nicest of people from her experience. But before she could say anything about it to Lily, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and announced the beginning of the feast. Food instantly appeared on the plates before them, and after a moment of looking at it all in awe, Siri began to pile the food up on her plate.

When she was too stuffed to move, the feast ended, and all of the first years followed the prefects up to the Gryffindor common room. Siri smirked at Lily's amazement of the moving pictures, and pretended that she was not in as much awe as she was at the castle's size.

They were given the password to the portrait hole - which was hippogriff- and then directed to go straight to their dormitories. Siri frowned and gave both James and Remus a hug.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." She said as she pulled away and waved to Peter.

"Night Siri. See you tomorrow!" James grinned as they parted. Siri went into her dorm and snagged the bed next to Lily's.

"You like James, don't you?" The red-head asked. Siri felt her face heat up as she blushed.

"What! No! I mean, yeah, but we just met!"

Lily just gave her new friend a knowing smile, and they both went to get ready for bed without another word.


	2. Disgrace

**This first year goes by kind of quickly. This is because a lot of my plot points have to take place when everyone is older. I love the idea of cute baby marauders, but I just can't bring myself to draw out this first year. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this unfortunately... Harry Potter or Beetle the Bard or whatever else you recognize...**

The second morning of classes, a screech owl landed at the Gryffindor table in front of Siri, dropping a blood red envelope before quickly flying away. Siri knew what it was and who it was from at once. She groaned and picked it up.

"You've got a Howler?" He asked. "You can't have done anything that bad yet, have you?"

"You have no idea." She told him.

"What is a Howler?" Lily asked from a few places down.

"You will see." Siri assured her as she opened it. Her mother's magnified voice instantly ripped though the Great Hall, causing the silverware to shake.

"SIRI MALEFICENT BLACK! WE SEND YOU TO HOGWARTS TELLING YOU TO UPHOLD THE FAMILY NAME, AND HOW DO YOU RESPOND? BY GETTING PLACED INTO GRYFFINDOR? YOU HAVE SHAMED US! YOUR FATHER AND I COULD NOT BE MORE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! CAN YOU IMAGINE OUR SHOCK WHEN WE RECEIVED NARCISSA'S MOURNFUL LETTER WITH THE HORRIBLE NEWS! AND WHAT REGULUS WILL HAVE TO GO THOUGH, KNOWING THAT HIS SISTER IS A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY? THIS IS FAR FROM OVER, WE WILL BE HAVING A LONG DISCUSSION WHEN YOU COME HOME! I HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED WITH THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED US!"

And then the letter burst into flame. There was a great commotion among the students as the gossip started again, but Siri but on a brave face and wiped the ashes off the table, pretending she had not been fazed by her mother's words.

"Pass the jam, please Remus." She asked as she buttered her toast. The stunned boy passed her the jar without a word or change in his shocked expression.

"So..." James said with a grin. "Your middle name is Maleficent?"

"Oh, shut it, Potter." she smiled back.

Siri could already tell that she was going to have a great time at Hogwarts. Lily and Remus were rule followers, and the little Peter kid would not leave them alone. She doubted he could take a hint if it hit him in the face. But James continued to be amazing. He had a similar sense of humor and take on life, fun loving and wild, and the very best friend Siri had ever had. He made classes more fun to attend as they joked around and competed to see who could do spells first or best.

She and James pulled Remus around the castle as they explored (with Peter dutifully trotting along behind them) and there was plenty of mischief to be had for the four of them.

Remus had helped them look up and practice a tripping jinx to use on Lucius, which ended up working perfectly. They chose to hit him with it right as he exited the Great Hall, where everyone could see. James and Siri laughed until they could not breathe after seeing him fall flat on his face with his hair flying everywhere.

Siri was also fairly certain that McGonagall had several more gray hairs due to the four of them. Their dear Professor caught them making mischief at every turn, wether it was befriending Peeves and helping him wreck havoc, chasing Flich's cat, Miss Victoria, or trying to lure the tentacles of the giant squid above the surface of the lake.

"We were just having some fun, Professor." Siri said, giving her an innocent smile.

"Don't give me that look, Miss Black. It does not work on me." The stern woman frowned. But Siri could see the edges of her lips twitching as if she was trying not to smile at them. "I know that you are a marauding bunch of imps."

"That's us, Minnie!" James said (the Professor's lips twitched again), "The Marauders! Hogwarts will never be the same!"

"If it is still standing by your graduation." Professor McGonagall sniffed before taking her leave.

But nor was everything great. Remus' had to miss several days of school due to his mother being sick, and when he came back, he was the one that looked as if he had been ill.

"Are you alright, Remmy?" Siri asked him when he got back as she felt his forehead. "You don't look so good. Was you mum contagious?"

"I'm fine, Siri." He smiled at her. "Just a little tired is all. I didn't get much rest while I was there."

Not long after that, his aunt died, and he had to leave school again.

"Poor Remus." Peter sighed. "It always seems to happen to him, doesn't it?"

When Christmas rolled around, Siri took up James' offer to spend the holiday's with him. She really didn't want to spend Christmas getting yelled at for being a Gryffindor.

"Mum, dad, this is Siri Black. Siri, these are my folks." James introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Siri curtseyed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, dear." Mrs. Potter smiled. "James talks about you in all his letters."

Siri blushed with a smile and James took her hand.

"Well come on then! Let's get on home. I can't wait to show you the place." He said. She nodded in agreement, and soon the two adults had side-apperated them out of the train station.

Siri loved their house the moment she set eyes on it. It was a little country cottage, and looked like the house she had always envisioned that the Wizard with the Hopping Pot lived in.

"It is beautiful!" She cried before James dragged her in.

"This is the living room, and that is the kitchen." He said, pointing to his left. "The loo is down the hall to the right, guest bedroom to the left, and mum and dad's is at the end. My room is up here."

He led her up the stairs that ended at the foot of his door. The room itself was a light blue, with a slanted ceiling and an alcove with a window that let the sunlight in.

"I love it!" she cried, falling back onto his bed. They stayed up there, laughing and talking until they were called down for dinner. Siri was amazed and happy that they ate at the table in the sun-yellow kitchen. Dinners at home were always dark and silent in the large dinning room. The Potters could not be more different from her family, and she found it absolutely wonderful!

That night after lights out, Siri crept out of bed and slunk off to James' room where he was waiting awake for her. They stayed awake so long that they eventually fell asleep where they were, lying horizontally on his bed and over the bed covers. That was how Mr. and Mrs. Potter found them the next morning. And the next, until they finally gave in and transfigured a sleeping bag into a trundle bed that would fit beside James'.

Christmas was just as wonderful, even if she didn't get any gifts from her mother and father. Reg sent her one, and so did her cousin Andromeda and her Uncle Alphard. Lily, Remus, and Peter had sent her ones as well. After dinner she and the Potters all sat around the tree, drinking hot chocolate and telling funny stories and jokes. It was the best Christmas Siri had ever had in her life.

She was almost sorry to go back to Hogwarts again, but was happy to see Remus and Lily again. She was even glad to see Peter. The only thing that ruined it all was a letter from her mother, informing her that they insisted that she be home for Easter.

Siri grew more and more dejected as the months past and April grew nearer. By the time the break arrived, she hardly acted like herself at all. She knew her friends were worried, and tried her best to put on a mask with them, but she always seemed to slip up and they all saw through it anyway. She spent almost the whole train ride back in silence, and gave a rushed goodbye when they arrived.

"It is about time." Her mother scowled when Siri found her at last. "Come."

Her mother grabbed her roughly by the scruff of her neck, and without a moment lost apperated them to number twelve Grimmauld Place.


	3. Punishment

**Hello everybody! Here is another chapter of Siri Black! I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. **

** Warning: a bit of corporal punishment/child abuse as we see a little bit of Siri's home life... **

** Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

"Get inside!" Lady Black hissed, throwing Siri so that she hit the hallway wall. Siri bit her lip to keep from crying out. She knew that it could only get worse as she watched her mother pulled a very familiar black cane out of the troll leg umbrella stand.

"A Gryffindor! In our family! The very shame of it!" her mother cried, crocodile tears pooling in her eyes. "And you have not even attempted to atone for this misfortune! Cissy writes to me that you have been hanging around a Potter and a Mudblood! Not to mention a half-blood that looks as if he gets his robes from a dumpster! Have we taught you nothing? How are we supposed to find a good marriage match for you if you act like such a disappointment?"

"Marriage! I am eleven!" Siri protested. Her mother ignored her and continued.

"Why could you not have been like Bella? She is a proper Slytherin pureblood! I hear the best of reports on her. She is making the proper friends befitted a lady of her status."

"Andromeda was a proper Slytherin lady, and then she went off and married a muggleborn." Siri pointed out. Then she cried out as her mother's hand connected with her face and the insignia on her mother's ring cut into her skin.

"Do not talk about that traitor under my roof!" She cried. "Kreature!"

The house elf appeared in front of them, bowing so low his ears touched the floor.

"How may Kreature serve you, Mistress?" he asked. She responded by handing him the cane in her hand. Lady Black was far too 'dignified' to handle such punishments herself.

"This shame of my flesh needs to be taught her place. Five lashes should do it." She told him.

"Kreature lives to serve you, madam. Kreature shall take pleasure in his duty." the elf said in his horrible sneering voice. His knobby fingers flexed unpleasantly along the cane's wood.

"No! Get away from me!" Siri cried, although she had enough punishments to know that it was no use. Her mother would not relent, and nor would Kreature, who would make sure to make the punishment as painful as possible.

"Turn around!" Walburga snapped, forcing Siri against the wall and placing a temporary sticking charm on her palms so that Siri's hands would be stuck to the wallpaper. She tried to pull them off despite the uselessness, and could not help but scream the first time the wooden rod collided with her back. She heard it first before she felt the sting, but a second later the burning pain seared her skin.

"No! No, please stop!" She sobbed as it connected to her a second time. "Please, no more, I'm sorry!"

"You will learn your lesson!" Walburga said just as Kreature gave her daughter the third lash. Siri dissolved into sobs and took her last two lashes without any pleading. When Kreature was done, Siri sank to the floor, the sticking charms on her hands gone.

"Now go to your bedroom." her mother snapped. "I want you out of my sight. Your father will deal with you later."

Siri got to her feet and ran upstairs as fast as she could. As she rushed along the hallway she saw Regulus's face looking out from behind his bedroom door, but she did not stop to speak to him. She went straight into her room and slammed the door behind her. She hated them! She hated that elf, she hated her whole family! Siri went to her bed and lied face down so as not to aggravate her new sores. Then she collapsed into helpless, hopeless sobs.

Unfortunately, Siri's plight was far from over. She was not served any dinner, nor breakfast the next morning. Then she was subject to another five lashes by her father's hand and thrown into her room. She was not let out for the remainder of the week. Kreature was the only one who came in, bringing her poor excuses for meals. Her only company besides the sadistic elf was Regulus, who despite not allowed inside, often sat in the hallway and talked to her through the door.

Siri was beyond ecstatic to go back to Hogwarts at the weeks end. Her vacation had left her homesick for the castle, as well as the Potter's house. The moment she spotted James, she ran and tackled him in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" She smiled.

"Siri! I can't breathe!" he laughed, untangling her arms from around his neck.

"Being at home was just horrible! I never want to go back." she said with a dramatic frown. "They are all a bunch of evil Slytherins. Well, except Reg, but he wasn't allowed to be with me very much since I was on restriction."

"You were on restriction the whole holiday?" James asked. "Wow, they really are evil!"

Siri smiled at him, preferring him not to know all the details. Just the fact that he was on her side was enough.

"Urgh. Here comes Lily. And she is bringing Severus." James frowned. "Stupid slimy Slytherin..."

Siri nodded in agreement. She had been willing to give Severus a chance for Lily's sake, but early in the year he made it quite difficult to be likable. He resented them all for 'stealing' Lily's attention. It just reinforced Siri's theory that all Slytherins were arse's.

"Hello James! Hello Siri! Have you seen Remus and Peter yet?" Lily asked, hugging both of them. Siri frowned when she saw James blush darkly at her affection.

"No, we haven't yet. They must be saving us seats on the train." James said.

"Are we really going to sit with these losers, Lily?" Severus asked, sneering at James in particular.

"Oh stop sniveling." Siri snapped. "You complain so much it should be your middle name. Severus Sniveling Snape."

"I know! Snivellous!" James contributed.

"Perfect!" Siri beamed. "Snivellous Snape!"

The sallow faced youth before them grew red.

"I'll see you later, Lily. I don't want to hang around these idiots." He said, stomping off.

"Can't you two just be nice to him for once?" the red-head said with an exasperated sigh.

"No." they both said simultaneously. Lily threw up her hands in impatience and left them to go find some of her other friends.

"Come on, Siri, who needs them?" James asked, latching onto her arm and pulling her on board the train. "Lets go find Peter and Remus."

Siri nodded with a smile and skipped off after him to find their friends. She would be away from her family for three whole months, and she would most definitely make the most of her freedom.


	4. Discoveries

**Here is another chapter! Hope you like it! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even a little bit.**

The last of Siri's first year flew by far too quickly for her liking. Before she knew it she was back on the train heading to London once again to spend her summer imprisoned inside of Grimmauld. At least it was better than her spring break. She was no longer locked inside of her room around the clock, and was allowed to spend time with Regulus when she could control her temper. But Siri had always had a short fuse, and it was inevitable that she would be put on restriction at some point.

But it was during one of her punishments that she came across one of the biggest discoveries that she could have made. One of her more mild punishments was having to read books from the Black private library and write a report on the contents. The task in itself was astoundingly tedious and dull, made more so by the fact that nearly all of the books were about dark magic or incredibly dry family histories and genealogies. For one of these punishments, Siri sifted through the dusty tomes until she found one that looked to be mildly interesting. It was called _Creatures Moste Evil_, by Shoat Eyphna. Chapter twelve caught her particular interest, as it highlighted werewolves. At first she was merely intrigued by the danger and lure of the unknown, but her real attention was caught when she reached the section that showed how to identify a werewolf in their human form.

'_Absence on the night of the full moon is the most prominent clue. However, the subject in question will also show fatigue, and many unexplainable scars. They will also become more irritable as the moon further waxes to its completion.' _

"Remus must be a werewolf then." She said to herself in jest.But the moment the whisper died on her lips she fell into a contemplation on what she had just said. Remus did have scars and wounds he was unable, or unwilling to explain. Every time he returned from his strange disappearances he looked more exhausted than when he had left.

By the very next day, Siri had recovered a calendar and a lunar chart that she quickly holed away into her bedroom. She tried to piece together what days her friend had been absent, wishing she had paid more attention at the time. Fortunately she managed to recall three exact dates. There was the second week of school, which she remembered because she thought it odd that he was retuning home so early, the week before Halloween, and the month before they left school, because Remus had to make up an exam that he had missed. All of them were on the full moon. The other vague times he had left also closely followed the cycle of the moon.

Siri went to go write a letter to James right away, but crumbled it up before she had written seven words. It did not seem right to talk to him without knowing more information first. And perhaps she should speak to Remus before consulting James. Siri did not even waste parchment to try to draft a letter to him. What would she write?

_Hullo Remus,_

_ It has come to my attention that you are showing signs of being a werewolf. Could you tell me if this is true?_

_ Lots of love, Siri. _

She was not that stupid. Werewolf or not, Remus would not respond well to a letter like that.

When summer came closer to its end she received a letter from James, asking for her to spend the last few weeks at his house with him, Remus, and Peter. Siri thought it would be a perfect time to talk to Remus, but no matter how much she begged and haggled with her parents, they refused to let her go over to a 'blood traitor's' house.

She had to wait until September the first just to speak to her friends, and she found that talking to Remus alone was impossible. Siri just had to be patient until she could follow her friend into the library. She knew James and Peter would never think to search for her here, so they were bound to have plenty of privacy, as long as they didn't anger Madame Pince.

Siri spotted Remus sitting at the table by the window and sucking on the end of his quill as he perused his book. He jumped as she sat down.

"Siri! What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Don't look so shocked. I do come into the library you know."

"Not when you don't have to. Whats up?"

"I have to talk to you about something." Siri said, biting her lip. Remus just looked confused.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, you know how I am from a dark family and you guys are my friends anyway? That you would be my friends no matter what?"

Remus looked rather panicked.

"Oh Merlin, Siri, what did you do?"

"No! I didn't do anything!" She protested. "That isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Siri took a breath.

"Remus... Where do you go every month?"

His face clouded over in panic, which he quickly tried to control.

"W-what? You know were I go..."

"No I don't. You make up new crazy excuses every time you leave. How long is your supply going to last before you run out of explanations on the full moon?"

"F-full... I-I don't know what you are t-talking about..."

"Are you a werewolf or not, Remus? You won't be able to hide it from me now that I have an idea."

"I-I'm n-not a..." he trailed off weakly and looked down towards his lap in defeat. To Siri's horror she heard him sniff and saw him wipe at his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He said softly. "I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone! I will do anything you want, just please don't tell! They will make me leave Hogwarts!"

"Remmy! Remmy, calm down!" Siri hissed, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was around to hear them. "I am not going to tell anybody, Remus. I am your friend. I would never do that."

"Y-you aren't? But... aren't you scared?" he asked, turning his wet eyes up to her.

"Please. Nothing is scarier than my mother." Siri smiled. "A werewolf is tame compared to her."

Remus gave a small laugh.

"I don't care that you are a werewolf, Remus. And I know the others won't either. You should tell them. They will figure it out eventually, just like I did."

"I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be. Like I said, we are your friends, and friends stick together no matter what." Siri said, giving him a hug.

As she predicted, James and Peter took the news much better than Remus anticipated. Peter was completely surprised by the news, but took it in stride. James claimed that lycanthropy had crossed his mind as an explanation as well, and was not caught too much off guard.

"Don't worry about it, our moon-crossed little friend." James said, giving Remus a soft punch on the arm. "We know that you are the same bookworm we know and love."

"Yeah, _Moony_." Siri smiled. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Moony?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow, with just a hint of a relieved smile.

"I think it suits you."

"Well," he said with a shrug. "It could be worse, I guess."


	5. Infatuations

**Time jump here! We are now going into third year and seeing a bit more of drama added into the mix. I hope you enjoy it!**

** P.S. Do you guys think I am keeping Siri in character? **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I'm just a poor college student...**

"Hello boys." Siri said as she walked into the train compartment.

"Siri...? You look like a girl!" Peter squeaked. She hit him upside the head in retaliation.

"Well, I can still hit like one of the guys." She said with a frown at him as he smiled sheepishly.

But Siri had changed over the summer and she knew it. She had curves now, and her mother had her new school robes tailored to be extra flattering since, 'finding a disgrace to the family name a suitor would be difficult enough as it was'. Siri had also discovered the difference a little bit of make up could make, and had her hair fixed in a cute but simple high ponytail.

"You look great, Siri." James smiled, and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." She said, preforming a dramatic twirl for their benefit before sitting down.

"Speaking of looking great," James with a goofy grin. "Have you guys _seen _Evans?"

Siri frowned. All throughout second year she saw James' crush on Lily grow larger and larger. She was hoping that it might have diminished over the summer, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I think I am going to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me." He grinned. Siri was plenty disappointed, but she was far too good at acting to let him see that.

"What? No way, you'll chicken out." She teased.

"I will not! I am a Gryffindor." James protested.

"Then I dare you to ask her out the next time you see her." Peter said with a sly smile.

"I will."

"Then here is your chance." Remus said, pointing at the red-head just outside the compartment. Lily stuck her head in.

"Hi guys. How was your summer?" She asked. James was right. Lily did look great. She did not need Siri's tailored robes or makeup. She had an effortless beauty that made her look absolutely gorgeous without it.

"It was fine." Remus answered her.

"Hello, Lily, I am glad you're here." James said, running a hand through his hair to make it stick up. "I wanted to ask you something."

"No, you cannot copy my charms homework." She asked.

"Lily, I am hurt! That was not what I wanted to ask you at all."

"Then what?" She asked curiously.

"How would you like to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade?" he said with a charming smile. Lily's mouth opened slightly in surprise and her eyes flicked over to Siri, who shifted under her friend's gaze. Lily had always known about her crush on James.

"I am sorry. I don't think so." She said, looking back at him.

"Why not?" He asked with a frown.

"I... Just don't like you."

"But everybody likes me!"

"Maybe it is because you are so modest." Lily said sarcastically.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty plea-"

"No, Potter, and that is final!" She huffed before stomping out in a temper. Siri was immediately confronted by two large, pleading hazel eyes.

"Siri, you have got to help me! You are her friend! Go talk to her! Please?" James asked. Siri gave an irritated sigh. She could never say no to him.

"Fine. But you owe me." She said, standing up and going after her roommate. She spotted her friend's fiery hair that stood out like a beacon in the hallway.

"Lily, wait!" Siri yelled before running to catch up with her. "Lily you don't have to refuse him just because of me. It's okay. I know he likes you, and it won't hurt my feelings if you go out with him." She lied.

"I didn't say no just because of you, Siri. It was one of the reasons, but I would have said no anyway even if you didn't like him."

"You would have? Why?" It did not seem possible for anyone to not like James the way she did. He was handsome, smart, and funny...

"He's too immature for me." Lily shrugged before going off to find some of her other friends. Siri pondered that for a moment before skipping off to tell James the 'bad' news.

But James did not give up on Lily, to Siri's disappointment. He seemed to have regarded her refusal as a challenge. He picked more on Sinivellous, since it was he Lily seemed to be hanging out more with, and asked her to accompany him every time a Hogsmeade weekend approached. She refused him ever time, but he time he came back with better ideas, more compliments to say to her, and more ways to catch her attention. Siri grew more and more sorrowful the more determined he became.

"Come off it, James, give her up already!" she one day snapped at him in irritation. "No girl likes a stalker."

He indignantly spluttered that he was infatuated and in love: not stalking. Siri had just rolled her eyes and directed his attention back to the Mastery Level Transfiguration Theory book that they were studying. Siri had bought it at Flourish and Blotts before school began when she had a stroke of genius over the summer. Determined to discover something to help Remus with his 'furry little problem', as James had dubbed it, she had started looking deeply into lycanthropy and finally discovered that werewolves only hungered for human flesh, and never hunted other animals. The next day she went to Diagon Alley to buy three different Transfiguration books, and two more on becoming Animagi. She also obtained a pamphlet from the Ministry on the subject. One day early in the year while Remus was holed away in the library, she filled in James and Peter about her discovery, and the three of them became instantly adamant that they would become Animagi even if it took them twenty years. James and Siri had even gone so far as to cause a distraction during Professor McGonagall's class so that Peter could make a magical copy of the notes on her desk. She was studying to become an Animagus as well, and her personal findings were of great use to them. Together they had decided not to tell Remus, since he would try to talk them out of it since it was so dangerous. But if he did not know until afterwords then there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Siri was disappointed in how little they achieved by the year's end, but that was hardly surprising giving her patience. A lot of learning it had to do with meditation and gaining a proper aptitude for Transfiguration and Charms. However there was a plus side in gaining O's in both of the classes when her grades came in over the summer. Her parents were pleased enough with the high grades, and she had a comparatively nice summer, given how awful the past few were. She was only put on restriction twice, and her mother had declared that she was 'a young woman' and too old for 'childish lashings' unless she did something horrible. Siri was smart enough to stay out of her parents way, and therefore was not entirely miserable. She even got to help Reg pick up his school things from Diagon Alley, as this was to be his first year. He was ecstatic, and often held his new wand with a reverent look on his face.

"You will love Hogwarts, Reg." She told him. "Just you wait."


	6. Legacy

**This chapter is dedicated to Platoruledtheworld! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. I am just a poor college student... Please don't sue me.**

_"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat called. Siri gave an indulgent smile and clapped for her brother. She loved Reg with all of her heart, but they were not cut of the same cloth. He thought too much of what their family thought of him. She hated to think of how he would act if he got a Howler his second day. But hopefully things would turn alright for him in Slytherin. It did for Andromeda in any case. _

"Hello? Earth to Siri..." James said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wha-? Oh, what'd you say?" Siri asked, jerking out of her memory of this years sorting. She had caught sight of Regulus with some other Slytherins in the corridor, and the sight had sent her back.

"What's up?" James asked. Remus, on the other hand, had figured out what caused his friend to go deep in thought.

"Sorry Siri. I know that you were hoping for him to be in Gryffindor." Remus said, touching her shoulder. James' and Peter's faces suddenly were washed over with understanding, and turned around to see if they could spot their friend's sibling.

"It's okay Moony. I sort of expected it to happen. I am sure he will be fine there." She said. "He just doesn't have the courage I have to stand up to our family."

"It is a good thing he has you, then." James said, placing his arm around her. She smiled at her best friend, but they were interrupted by a derisive laugh. All four of them turned around to see their fellow year-mate, and Siri's cousin, Bellatrix. Siri had avoided her pretty well for the three years previously, and Bella had pretended Siri did not exist. It worked out fairly well for the both of them, since reduced conflict tenfold. But Siri's cousin apparently decided that this subject was worth breaching their stony silence.

"Regulus would be far better off without you as a sister! Haven't you noticed that he doesn't speak to you anymore?" Bella's heavily makeup-darkened eyes flashed with a sort of malicious victory. "He is ashamed of you. And I don't blame him. If it were up to me, you would have been blasted off of the tapestry already!"

Siri didn't make a conscious decision to jump at her cousin, and she later reflected that it felt more like an instinct more than anything. But the next thing that she knew, James and Remus had both grabbed one of her arms and started pulling her away. Bella hadn't reacted at all except to pull out her wand in case she got free of her friends.

"Enjoy being a part of the family, while you can, Siri dear, it won't last long. I'm sure Regulus can't wait to be out from under your treacherous shadow. At least your mother has him to do her proud."

"Don't you dare speak another word!" Siri screeched, her voice echoing down the halls so that others stopped to stare. "Don't you speak one more word, you despicable hag!"

"Or what? Don't blame me because you know it is true. Didn't you wonder what Aunt Wallburga let you miss Narcissa's wedding this summer? It was because mother specifically asked that you not attend! How does it feel to be the shame of the family?"

"It feels great!" Siri lied. Besides Reg, she hated her family as much as they hated her. But it didn't stop her from wishing that she had a family that cared, a family like the Potters.

Bella just laughed and twisted on her heel with a dramatic flourish of her cloak and skirt that would have been impossible to accomplish without practice.

"I'll see you later, Little Siri..." She said in a patronizing voice as she disappeared down the hallway. Siri did not stop fighting against her friends to get free until they pulled her into an unused classroom two floors above.

"It's okay, Siri..." Peter said in attempt to sooth. "Don't worry about her, she isn't worth it..."

Siri pretended not to hear him and kicked out at one of the abandoned student tables in her temper. It made a harsh scraping sound against the floor, and caused her foot to throb it time with the beat of her heart, but she ignored the pain. She paced for a moment more, wanting to kick something else. When she failed to find anything that would hurt less than the desk had, she gave a frustrated groan and sank into a sitting position, holding her head.

_I will not cry, _She told herself, pressing hard against her eyelids. _I will not let Bella make me cry! _

She felt someone sit beside her and drape his arm over her shoulders. The comfort and unspoken support was enough to make several of the tears slip unbidden from her eyes. Siri wiped at them angrily with the sleeve of her robes and looked up to face her friends again. Moony was the one who had sat down beside her, and James was not far behind him. Peter was a little bit closer to the door, but like the others was watching her with a worried eye.

"Sorry guys." She said, wishing they wouldn't quite look at her like that. "Bella just knows how to get under my skin, that is all..."

"She's horrible." Peter said bluntly, which made Siri laugh.

"She is, isn't she?" Siri agreed. "Did I tell you about the one time before Hogwarts when I was so mad at her I accidentally changed her tea into frog spawn? She still won't drink Earl Grey."

All of them laughed and the tension somewhat eased.

"Thank you." Siri whispered to them all.

"We are here for you. Isn't that what friends are for?" Remus asked, giving her a one armed hug with the arm that was around her shoulders.

"I suppose so." She smiled. They sat in silence for a moment before Remus pulled away and dove into his bag.

"While we are all here, I want to show you guys something." He said, pulling out a piece of crisply folded parchment. "I was studying up on tracking spells, and happened to make a small sketch of the library, with little dots that identified the people in it at the time. With a little help from the floor plan inside _Hogwarts, a History_, I drew this out."

He unfolded his parchment to reveal a rough sketch of Hogwarts, with little dots moving around where people were.

"I can only get about a hundred students to show up on it for some reason. But I'm sure we can fix it. And I thought we could add onto it." He smiled. "All of the passage ways we've found and everything..."

"And a password so no one else can see it?" James suggested.

"That would be amazing! We could walk around at night and never be snuck up on!" Peter said.

"Our very own Magical Map!" Siri grinned. "A Marauder's Map!"

The very next day, Remus went to the library alone to further look up magical cartography and charms. The other three pretended to have put off their homework so that they would have an excuse to stay behind. Remus rather looked as if he knew they were lying but could not prove it, and so he went on alone, promising to bring some books back to the common room that evening. The moment he was gone the three remaining friends dashed to the same unused classroom that they had gone to the day before. In actuality, they had used that classroom many times, and for the past two school years had been meeting as often as they could in order to study becoming Animagi. They had reached an end to the hasty study of the theory of the magic, and now had progressed slowly into the transformation. They had done a lot of meditation and 'self discovery', and had come quite far along in the process. A month ago James achieved two bony protrusions from the top of his head an inch long. Not long after him, Siri managed to make the palms of her hands tough and padded, while her fingers grew dark fur. Peter had only managed to make any change the week before. It was flesh colored and poked out right above his tail bone.

_"It sort of looks like a worm." _Siri had told him at the time. _"Maybe your animagus is a worm, Peter."_

_ "I am not a worm!" He protested, bending over so that he could get a better look at it. "I'm not a worm, am I James?"_

_ "It looks like it, Peter old friend." He said with mock solemnity. "You will just have to join the rank of those with lame animagus forms."_

Peter had been quite upset at their teasing, afraid that he would be useless to help Remus if he was a bug. But now it was at least six inches long, too long to be a worm, and looked more like a tail. James had progressed to the point of growing eight tiered antlers and tan short bristled hair all along his skin. Siri proudly supported a new tail, which James pulled impishly. He was cuffed around his head in retribution.

After their quick and hurried practice, they ran back up to the dorms just minutes before their oblivious werewolf friend. He passed out several large books for them to look through.

"Ugh, did you purposefully pick the most boring books in the library?" Peter asked sulking as he flipped through the pages without really looking.

"Maybe." Remus said from behind his own book, causing the smaller boy to groan.

"Oh, stop your whining, _Wormtail_." Siri said with a grin.

"I-I'll do whatever I want, uh... um..._ Padfoot!_" He said in retribution.

"Oh! Oh!" said James, bouncing from where he was sitting on the couch. "Can I be Prongs?"

Remus looked bewildered back and forth between the three of them.

"What in Merlin's name are you guys talking about?"


	7. Pureblood

**Fifth year ahead, along with boundless drama! And we haven't even got to Hogwarts yet! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of this...**

Their fourth year had ended quite too soon for Siri's liking. Too much had occurred for her to simply go back to Grimmauld. The large castle felt much more like home than her parent's house ever had. She had not been back for a year. She had gone to the Potter's for Christmas as she had every year since she had first met him, and had accepted Remus' invitation to come home with him over Easter. She had loved Mr. and Mrs. Lupin from the second she arrived. They were sweet and doting to their son and his friends, and seemed especially surprised when Siri informed them that she and the others had known about Remus since the beginning of their second year. She was fairly certain that Mrs. Lupin had loved her even more after that. She kept giving her son less than subtle hints about how she would approve if he chose to date Siri. It had made both of the marauder's blush to no end.

Lily had continued to reject James' adamant advances, even though he continued to pine over her.

The Marauder's Map had also been completed; it was now able to show everyone in Hogwarts, and could only be viewed if the password 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' was spoken. It would be likewise rendered blank when told 'mischief managed'. If the password was not said the map was charmed to write insults to the reader. They had also signed it with the utmost pride, proclaiming:

_Messers and Misses Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_purveyors of aids of magical mischief makers are proud to present, _

_The Marauders Map_

Remus was still utterly clueless as to what the other's names meant. He had pleaded and pried for most of the year, but eventually gave it up as a bad job. He now called the others by their mysterious nicknames as much as they called him by his.

By the time the last day of school came around, James had been able to fully transform into his animagus of a beautiful stag. Siri thought he was absolutely adorable, and called him Bambi until he threatened to call her Fido. After that she resolutely stuck to calling him Prongs.

Even though Siri had not yet reached a full transformation as James had, it was clear that she was going to be some sort of dog. She was now able to produce ears as well as a tail, along with a dogs muzzle and paws where her hands and feet were. On top of that she could completely cover herself with long black hair. Siri was quite proud of her achievement, and felt quite confident that she would be able to completely change into her animal before the month was out.

Peter was still having the most trouble. He could manage a tail and whiskers, but that was about it. He and James had planned to meet plenty of times over the summer so that James could help him with his practice. Siri wanted to be able to come too, but once again thought that her parents would attempt to keep her far away from her friends as possible.

And she could not have been more correct. The moment she got home she was forced into a restricting dress and copious amounts of makeup before being informed that she would be tutored in how to be a pureblooded lady. Siri could care less how to fold her handkerchief, or how to waltz, or which spoon to use during each course. All she wanted to do with her silverware at the end of each day was stab someone with it.

When the beginning of July rolled around, Siri's mother forced her into a dark green gown and spent hours inflicting torture upon her in the form of hair and makeup.

"Oh my dear!" Her mother had said, sounding rather more forced than usual. "You look so beautiful!"

Siri knew that it was no lie. The dress was lovely, a dark green with trimmings and bows that looked like flowers. It came with a matching cloth choker and hair piece, and made Siri look exceptionally stunning. She could not stand it. While she loved the elegance and beauty, the deep green was clearly an attempt to make her resemble a well-bred Slytherin.

Soon after, the entire family flooed to the manor that belonged to Druella and Cygnus Black for Bella's birthday. It was to be a large occasion, for not only would it celebrate the day of her birth, but her recent engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange. Siri personally found it creepy, as Rodolphus was six years older than her cousin, but everyone else seemed to think that it was a wonderful, respectful match.

"Ew." Regulus said softly, echoing his older sister's thoughts as the 'happy' couple came into view, arm in arm.

"Aunt Wallburga, Uncle Orion! How wonderful you could come!" Bella said in a perfect imitation of a lady. "You have met my fiancé, and his brother, Rabastan."

Rodolphus merely gave a nod, while his brother bowed and kissed her mother's hand.

"An honor to see you again." he said. "And your lovely daughter! She has grown into a right flower... Such a shame she has turned out the way that she has. I have heard many give her up as a lost cause, yet I see her there and express my belief that she merely may only need the firm hand of a husband to correct her to a more prosperous future path."

Walllburga looked absolutely delighted at his declaration while Siri felt sick. He was talking about her as if she was not there, hinting at marrying her no less! Pig.

"I could not agree more, Rabastan." Bella said suddenly. "However I would not waste my time on her if I were you. There are sure to be much more young women worthy of your time. Might I make a suggestion, Aunt Wallburga?" Without waiting she went on ahead. "There is a young man in our year, most promising in the field of potions. Lucius himself said that he foresaw great things ahead of him-"

She wouldn't...

"He is a half-blood unfortunately, but stems from the Prince bloodline. I have always thought that he would be quite a catch for my dear cousin. There are not so many who would stoop themselves to accept a wife whom has strayed so far from her familial values."

She would!

"Bellatrix." Siri said firmly through clenched teeth as she pretended to smile. "If you are thinking of whom I think you are, you must remember our cordial dislike for each other."

"Nonsense, Siri, you could never hide your crush for him from me." Bellatrix smiled back with an evil glint in her eyes. "His name is Severus Snape. You should contact him, Aunt Wallburga."

"I may do just that. Thank you for your recommendation." She said, looking very pleased that she had received two outward signs of interest for the daughter she thought she would never be able to marry off. Siri boiled with rage. Snivellous would never let her live it down if her mother contacted him about a possible marriage.

"Perhaps I should introduce you to him now? He was so kind as to attend today." Bella smiled.

"We would be delighted." her mother said as Bellatrix disentangled herself from her fiancé's arm and took her Aunts instead. Siri followed along behind them miserably hoping to provide some sort of damage control.

"Severus!" Bella called, catching the young man's attention and pulling him over. "How wonderful that you came! I wanted you to meet my Aunt Wallburga, and you know her daughter, Miss Siri Black?" Before Severus could give her so much as a cold look, Bella plowed right on ahead to the humiliation. "My aunt wished to speak to you about furthering your position in life. Have you ever thought about marrying into the Black family?"

Severus managed to school himself so that his mouth did not drop open as he looked at Bella in surprise.

"I never thought I would have the the honor." He said simply.

"Well, the honor could very well be yours. My Aunt wishes to express her interest in perhaps having a courtship with her daughter."

"I apologize Mr. Snape." Siri spoke up, as much bite as she could manage in her polite words. "My mother and cousin are having delusions."

To her utmost surprise, Snape gave a bow and even kissed the top of her hand.

"Wonderful delusions, indeed, Miss Black. I will look forward to discussing it with your family further."

Siri looked at him with an open mouth and he gave her a smirk, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"What would your precious little marauders think of this, I wonder? I can't wait to see Potter's face."

"Go to-"

"Ah, ah, ah... I wouldn't finish that sentence Black. It isn't very lady like."

"I'll show you lady like. Just stick around Snivellus." She hissed, turning on her heel and walking away. She hated them. She hated them...


	8. Barbaric

**I hate this, because Severus Snape is one of my favorite characters! But I can't have a Sirius centric story and not make Snape evil... Otherwise Sirius is the jerk, and that just wouldn't work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling does. **

Siri had never been quite so angry and humiliated in all of her life. For the remaining month of June Siri was continually visited by both Severus and Rabastan. Mrs. Eileen Prince nee Snape had been quite honored to enter Severus into a respectful courtship, and while the Lestrange family was less than happy with Rabastan's choice of interest he remained fascinated by what he regarded as a challenge. A pet name even came about it, as he started to refer to her as 'his Little Challenge'.

Severus was merely playing along to humiliate Siri further. His mother had married for 'love' so he knew that she would not be too disappointed if he eventually told her that he was not interested in Siri.

"So why do you do this then?" She asked him. "Why do you embarrass us both by doing this?"

"I enjoy seeing you so helpless to your families whims." He smiled. "It is quite amusing to me how you have to pretend to be so prim and polite to your worst enemy. I find it funny how I can do this-"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips, holding her head so that she could not get away. Siri tried to pull back anyway and gave a muffled protest. He let her go and smirked before continuing.

"-and you can't do anything about it."

Siri made to punch him, but he expected it and caught her arm. She hissed as he tightened his grip. He bent closer to whisper in her ear.

"You may have the upper hand at school, when you enter a fight four to one and battle with magic instead of strength. But without wands and without your little friends, I have the upper hand."

"You don't know what you are doing Snivellus." She spat at him, his grip tightening at the disrespect. "You can play this little game all you want, but at the end of the day when you want to go smooch back up with Lily, she won't look twice at you again. And all of the connections you made in this society that you had to claw your way into will be gone."

"No one will berate me for dropping the little traitor like you. Besides, I don't care about this flippant, brainless society. I will have much better connections than your little tea circle. Much more powerful friends."

Siri looked up at him in fear. He was one of those. Those that joined that secret society known as the Death Eaters, those that supported the up and rising Dark Lord Voldemort. Severus saw the look on her face and laughed.

"You mistake me. You do not have to be one of the powerful ones to have powerful friends."

"Does Lily know about this?" Siri asked. "She will never be friends with you again! I see how you look at her! I know you love her!" She knew that their mutual red-headed friend was Snivellous' one weakness. He grew white and more furious at his words.

"Well." He said softly. "If she does terminate our friendship, then there is no reason for me not to take up your mother on marrying you."

"You can't bluff me into that one. You would be as miserable as I would. You would never marry me."

"Many pureblood marriages have nothing to do with love. And even so, I think I would enjoy breaking you. Making you miserable _would_ make me happy."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Siri asked, her voice rising. "We are fifteen! And you are sitting here talking about marrying me just so that you can make my life hell! Don't you at least want to try to be happy? Living a life where we never cross paths again?" When he just continued to smirk at her she lost her temper even further.

"It doesn't matter anyway! I'd rather get eaten by Arcomantulas than marry you! Get out!"

"Such anger." He smiled. "Would you rather marry Rabastan?"

"I still take the Arcomantulas."

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't care for anyone who isn't Potter."

"What are you talking about!" Siri asked frantically, looking at him.

"Please. Everybody at Hogwarts knows that you like him. Even him. He just doesn't want to ruin your friendship by telling you how pathetic you are being."

Siri blinked, trying not to let the hurt show in her face. She would not let Snivellous get to her.

"Get out, Snape."

"With pleasure. I shall see you on the first of September." He smirked, leaving the parlor. Siri went to her room, just barely resisting slamming the door as she went. She didn't want her mother coming to investigate. Instead, she transformed seamlessly into a large, black, grim-like dog and crawled under the bed. She had perfected her animagus form a week before Bellatrix's birthday, and had been changing ever since to keep in practice. She had written to inform James, and he had written back that he was proud of her and couldn't wait to see, along with the news that Peter was slowly coming along. He could change his nose now and could grow fur; it looked like he would be a mouse. But she really didn't want to think about James right now. Severus could not be telling the truth. It wasn't exactly as if James confided in him. James couldn't know about how much she liked him. He just couldn't.

A few days later and Siri was once again dropped off at Kings Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. She took great pleasure in sending a hex in Snivellous' direction that would insure he got a very painful rash in a rather private place. It gave her a feeling of vindictive pleasure as she went off to find her friends. She found Lily first.

"Oi, Evans, not going to say hello?" She asked. Lily turned and smiled hugging her.

"Hey there! How was your summer?"

"Absolutely awful as usual. Worse, actually, since my mother kept pushing suitors at me."

There was no way she would freely tell her exactly whom the suitors had been.

"Suitors?"

"You know. To marry. Bella got engaged, so now my mother has decided it is my turn."

"Siri! That is absolutely horrible! Barbaric!" Lily gasped, eyes wide. Just that moment, Siri was tackled from behind.

"Siri!" she heard James yell. "How is my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"James! Get off of me, you big lug!" She laughed.

"I tell you Moony, Wormtail," He said, looking over at the other two marauders behind him. "These two ladies just get lovelier and lovelier every year."

Siri hit him in the arm as she blushed, and Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Peter did it." James whispered quickly in her ear before he spoke out loud again. "So? What were you girls talking about? Something barbaric you said?"

"Your manners?" Lily groused.

"Oh, come on. Really. You know Siri will tell me anyway, so there is no point excluding me."

Lily looked at Siri.

"My mother." Siri said simply. She didn't want them to know.

"Amen to that." James laughed. "So, Evans, will you go out with me this year?"

"Nope."

James looked put out for a moment, but smiled quickly, actin as if it did not phase him at all.

"I'm sure you will change your mind soon enough. But if you will excuse us, MIss Evans, we have some very important marauder business to attend to with mister Moony..."

"Sorry guys." Remus said, looking down, blushing. "I will have to catch up with you later."

"What?" Siri asked, confused. They were going to show him their animagus forms... They always rode to Hogwarts together.

"I... um... I got prefect."

We all sat there in stunned silence for a moment.

"Come again?" James asked.

"I'm the Gryffindor prefect."

"You are? Why didn't you tell us!" Peter asked.

"You would have made fun of me."

"Well duh! We are your friends! It is our job to take the mickey out of you!" Siri laughed. "Congratulations, Remus."

"Thanks Siri."

"Well, go on, Mister Prefect." James grinned before laughing. "A Marauder prefect! What next?"


	9. Moon

**So I have been thinking about doing another fem- marauder era story after this one. What do you guys think of reading about the story of Serena Snape?**

** Disclaimer: don't sue me please...**

Siri, James, and Peter kept their new abilities quiet for the next week until the first full moon. Instead of informing Remus of what was going on, they decided to surprise him, and made their way to the Whomping Willow under James' invisibility cloak before Remus had gone to Madam Pomphery. Wormtail slipped out in his new sleek rat form to press the special knot on the violent tree. The wild boughs slowed almost to a stop, and they all crawled into the damp earth tunnel that was nestled in it's roots.

"Pleasant." Siri said as they walked along. It felt as if they walked forever, and she supposed it was quite a distance to get to the Shrieking Shack. It was in Hogsmeade after all. When they reached the creaking house, they made their way up the stairs and shut themselves in what used to be a bedroom.

"Lovely place." James said, raising his eyebrows as he sat down on the dusty mattress.

"Well, it gets the job done." Siri said.

"Everything is so torn up." Peter said, looking at the corner of the door that had been chewed away. Remus had very large teeth, if the grooves were anything to go by. She gave a solemn nod. But hopefully things would be better now that they were there. They waited silently for several minutes until they heard Remus entering downstairs. All three of them held their breath. Their was a slight scuffling, and then a pause. Moments later a single set of footsteps started to climb the stairs.

Siri gave the others a silent look of panic, which they returned. They hadn't planned on Remus knowing they were there until after they had safely spent the full moon with him.

Before any of them could do anything, the door opened. For a moment Remus did not seem to register what he was seeing, and made a movement as if to lie down on the bed. He froze a second later and looked at them all with an open mouth. A whole minute passed where nobody said anything.

"No.." He whispered. Siri had never heard so much fear and denial in anyones voice. "No! What are you doing here! Madame Pomphery already sealed the door! I'll kill you guys!" he shouted. Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes, and he was hard pressed to keep them from pouring down his face. Siri jumped up frantically. They hadn't wanted this to happen.

"Remus! Remus, it is okay!" She said.

"How can you say that! I'm going to kill my best friends!" he said, his voice getting very high and hiding his face. Siri had a feeling that he had no longer been able to stop himself from crying.

"You won't! You won't, I promise. Look, we have something to show you." She said, waving at the others to change. By the time Remus had composed himself so that he could lift his head again, the friends he knew had been replaced by their animagi. Siri lolled her tongue and wagged her tail happily at his look of shock.

"W-what...?"

The others turned back into humans just as easily.

"Siri thought of it." Peter said. "Ages ago."

"Werewolves are not dangerous to animals, and most documented studies of them on full moons were preformed by observers in their animagus forms." James explained.

"So we have been practicing and studying all the time for the past few years. We even copied Minnie's notes on the subject. We managed to finally complete the transformation this summer." Siri finished.

"B-but... That is really dangerous!" Remus said.

"We know. That's why we didn't tell you, since we knew you would try to stop us." James shrugged.

"So you kept it a secret all this time!" he cried, more in awe than angry. "And that's where you got those names... Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs!"

"At your service, Mister Moony." Siri smiled.

"I don't... I don't believe this..." He said.

"Believe it!" James grinned, putting an arm around his shoulder. Remus flinched, and for a moment, Siri thought that it was because he wasn't comfortable with the motion. But as Remus began to double over and moan, she realized it was because the full moon was finally starting.

"No..." He said again, worry clouding his face.

"It will be okay Moony." Siri said. "It will."

Then she and the others took their animal forms again. Remus quickly shed his clothes and covered himself with one of the bed curtains so Siri wouldn't see anything she shouldn't. They all stood rigid in horror as his wails grew louder and more wild. His face contorted into a snout, and his bones were stretching with ominous pops and cracks. Thick brown fur started to grow over him, and a tail grew from his lower back. The painful process lasted about ten minutes, but it might as well have lasted the entire night as the friends watched on in horror. Siri gave a small whine.

The wolf's ears twisted towards her and his head snapped up. His eyes were wild and narrowed; his lips were pulled up over his teeth as he growled at them in warning. James and Peter stood still, unsure at what to do. Siri was sure that their instincts were yelling at them to run. Siri decided to take charge and give into Padfoot's internal demands and dropped to the floor, rolling on her back so that her belly and neck were exposed. Moony looked over her for a moment before stepping forward to give her a sniff. He seemed to approve after a moment and wrapped his muzzle around hers in a show of dominance. Siri did not move, and after a moment he let her go, content. Then he turned his attention to Wormtail and Prongs, sniffing them before loosing interest and clawing at the window.

Siri barked to get his attention and adopted a playful pose. Moony gave her a disdainful look for a moment, then he seemed to come to the conclusion that he did not have anything better to do before pouncing at her. Siri's heart stopped for a moment, and Prongs took a step forward so he could pry his friends apart with his antlers if need be. But Moony was just playing along. Siri gave a happy bark and started wrestling him and pulling at his ears like a puppy.

They played until the early morning, when finally Siri dropped to the floor and panted in exhaustion. Moony did the same several feet away, and there they stayed until the sun rose and Moony painfully contorted back into his human shape. Siri covered her eyes with her paw until James had fetched his clothes and Remus had clambered back into them.

"W-what happened?" Remus asked. "I feel... great. Much better than normal."

"Nothing really happened. You played with Siri, mostly. Moony seems to like her."

Siri changed so that she was a human, and gave a soft smile in Remus' direction before yawning.

"Thank you." He said earnestly. "You scared the heck out of me at first, and you really shouldn't have done it at all. But thank you."


	10. Mistakes

**Here is the next chapter! I know that the scene in the Order of the Phoenix took place after an O.W.L. exam, but I am using creative license to change that. Hope it doesn't bother too many people. But a lot of this is taken directly from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter. **

The Marauders had never had more fun. They had the cloak and the finished map, monthly excursions on the full moon, and Remus looked more healthy and happy than ever. Their pranks became more fun and elaborate as well. James got a detention for charming Minnie's hat to shout "GRYFFINDOR!" every five minutes. Siri spent an entire evening scrubbing out cauldrons for Professor Slughorn when it was discovered that she had spiked the entire school's food with a Befuddlement Drought.

That Christmas Siri gave each of the marauders their own mirror that they could use to contact each other with when they were apart or in separate detentions. Not that Moony or Wormtail ever got caught. Remus was much more of a behind the scene researcher, and Wormtail was absolutely phenomenal about getting away. Most often they were just condemned by being in association with Siri and James.

However, they had to calm down come spring time. With their O.W.L.s approaching, they spent most of their time holed away in the library.

Full moons brought around another surprise. Remus had gotten even bigger, and Madame Pomphery told him later that as a werewolf, he was now fully grown. None of them had expected Moony to attack Padfoot, intent on mating with her. James had only just managed to pry him off of her, and she had hid under the upstairs bed for the rest of the night, listening to the howls and frustrated growls as Prongs stopped his attempts of getting to her.

Without telling the matron the details of what had occurred, Remus asked about the need to mate, to which she assured him that it lasted only two months out of the year. Siri would just have to wait and sit out the following month as well.

Although the incident had been frighteningly serious at the time, it had given a supply of great mirth to the marauders.

"I always suspected Moony had a thing for Pads." James teased.

"Remus, you ought to know that you usually first take the girl out to dinner before you try something." Peter said.

Siri did not know that Remus' face could become that particular shade of vibrant red.

One day, she was sitting out by the lake under a tree with her boys, watching James play with his 'borrowed' snitch in an attempt to impress Lily, who was over by the water's edge. The only attention he was really getting was from Peter, who clapped enthusiastically every time he made a particularly difficult catch.

"Cut it out James, before Wormtail wets himself." Siri snorted from where she lay on her back in the grass. "Ugh! I'm so bored!"

"You can help me study for Charms." Remus said, holding out his book with a faint smile. He knew she would never go for it.

"Uh, yeah, not that bored yet." She said, pushing the book back in his direction.

"Well I see something." James said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Siri propped herself up on her elbows to follow his line of sight. Snape was reading his notes a short ways away.

"Excellent. Snivellous." She smiled. After the way he humiliated her over the summer, she would do anything to get him back. James helped her to her feet, and Wormtail scrambled up after them. Moony stayed where he was, a frown on his face and staring at the same spot on his page. He clearly wasn't reading, but didn't seem to want to watch either.

"Hello, Snivellous." James said pleasantly. Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him.

Siri started to grow uneasy. Just a few seconds ago it had seemed like a good idea to remind Snivellous that he could not get away with everything he had done to her. Now she was already starting to regret it. He had a glint in his dark eyes that told her she would pay for this. He made a dive for his wand, but was knocked off of his feet halfway by James' Impediment Jinx.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Siri advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view, sniggering. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James and Siri with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

Siri felt uneasy again as he then started to yell a mix of swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!" Yelled a familiar voice. It was Lily, and she looked furious. Of course, she was still friends with Snape, as Siri had never told her what happened between them over the summer.

"All right, Lily?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. Siri didn't think Lily would fall for that at the moment.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She looked at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists."

This was the wrong thing to say. It was obvious to the marauders that Snape was not a pleasant person, but not so much to Lily. The comment just made her even angrier.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone. And Siri! I expected more from you!"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Siri forced herself not to roll her eyes at her friend. Could he have picked a worse time to ask her out?

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Siri. She would berate him about his horrible wooing skills later. She turned back to look at Severus. The Impediment Jinx was wearing off, and he had already started to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"OI!" She shouted.

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. Siri gasped, surprised that he had resorted to a lasting physical violence. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; James and Wormtail roared with laughter. Siri laughed as well, albeit quieter. This was not going to end well.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Siri's mouth dropped open. Had he just... insulted Lily?

"Fine," Lily said in a betrayed sort of voice. "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

Severus seemed to realize what he did, and a horrified look crossed his face. Lily just turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Lily! Lily, I'm sorry!" he called.

"Lily! Oi, Lily!" James yelled as well, trying to get her back on his side.

But she didn't look back.

"Right," said James, who looked angry now, possibly still at Severus for calling her that, or for making a fool out of himself again. It was difficult to tell which. "Right -"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

"Urgh! James, no! Nobody wants to see that!" Siri protested. "Come on, put him down. We've done enough for today."

Prongs reluctantly put down the Slytherin, and before he could compose himself enough to hex them back, Siri pulled James and Wormtail back into the castle, Remus following along behind them. Siri did not speak, but walked in silence back up to the Gryffindor tower, contemplating what horrific revenge she had just set herself up for.


	11. Lies

**I am very disturbed. And cruel. Just a bad person... I am also pretty sure I bent the rules of Veritaserum, but I think it works and makes sense this way. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT MY RATING WENT UP TO T. THERE IS A REASON: sexual assault (doesn't go too far), physical assault, swearing, Snape being evil, etc. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Joanne. **

_There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air._

_"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

_"Urgh! James, no! Nobody wants to see that!" Siri protested. "Come on, put him down. We've done enough for today." _

_Prongs reluctantly put down the Slytherin, and before he could compose himself enough to hex them back, Siri pulled James and Wormtail back into the castle, Remus following along behind them. Siri did not speak, but walked in silence back up to the Gryffindor tower, contemplating what horrific revenge she had just set herself up for. _

She did not have long to figure out. Two days later Siri walked with Wormtail and Prongs to the entrance hall fifteen minutes before curfew.

"Good luck." She told them, and made sure the coast was clear before sliding out from under James' cloak.

"See you in the morning." Peter whispered. She stayed where she was until she could no longer hear their faded footsteps. She really wished that she could join them, but her presence would only make things worse. So Siri turned around with a sigh and went to walk back to the tower alone. She was just about to slip behind the tapestry that led to the fifth floor when she heard a hiss from the shadows.

"Impedimenta!"

She felt the spell hit her in the back and toppled face forward as what felt like invisible ropes bound her legs together and arms to her side.

"Silencio!" the voice said again before she could cry out. Siri screamed for help soundlessly, and fought as the figure picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She knew who it was. How could she not?

It was Snape, coming for his revenge. Siri was never so petrified as he took her into the potions classroom and threw her on the floor. She gave a silent hiss of pain as she collided with the rough stone.

Severus gave a quick silencing and locking spell to the door before picking Siri up again and throwing her against the wall.

"I'll take this." he said, retrieving her wand from her pocket and tossing it across the room. It set off a few sparks when it landed, but otherwise did not seem damaged from the rough treatment. Severus turned his attention to her again and took off the silencing charm she was under.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, her voice echoing off of the cold walls. "PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

"Scream all you want, little Gryffindor. This is Slytherin territory. None of them will bother in my business, and Slughorn's quarters are two floors above. Not that anyone would hear you anyway since I silenced the room."

"What do you want?" Siri asked, eyes widening as she struggled against the Impediment Jinx. She was painfully aware that it was the same spell James had used on him only a few days prior, but it wasn't waring off as quick as James' had. She suspected Snape had looked up a way to make it last longer.

"I want to know where Potter and the rest of your little friends are going."

How did he know about that?

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don.'t Lie. To. Me." Snape growled, tightening his grips on her arms so that she was sure she would have bruises. Siri gave him a defiant look. He snarled at her and pushed away quickly, disappearing into Professor Slughorn's private stores with ease. Perhaps he had broken in here before. He always was a potions nut. But Siri did not have time to dwell on that. He came back a moment later with a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. Siri stiffened. He was going to give her Veritaserum! She struggled and fought, but he won and forced three of the drops down her throat. Siri tried to pull away from him again, snarling at him. He could make her take it, but he couldn't make her talk.

"Much better." He said. "Now... Where is Potter going?"

"I hate you." Siri hissed. That was true.

"Tell me Black!"

"I wish you would go to Hell!" That was true too.

He backhanded her across the face and Siri gave out a yelp.

"It will be much more pleasant for you to just tell me." He said. Siri just glared at him in response. "Very well."

His hand slipped to the inside of her thigh.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She gasped. He did not answer and moved his hand a little higher so that it slipped under her skirt.

"Stop it! No! Stop it! Stop!"

"Tell me, and I'll stop." He said, lifting one eyebrow. Siri shook her head and he moved his hand upward again, his other hand now just below her breasts. Tears started to gather in her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"Crying, Black? Who is sniveling now?" He asked with a smile.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Siri screamed, squirming away from him as much as she could.

"Just tell me." Snape whispered softly in her ear. Siri shivered at the menace inside of his voice.

"The passage behind the Whomping Willow." She said before gasping. She had tried to say 'I don't know' but had forgotten about the potion forcing the truth from her lips.

"Oh? And where does this passage lead?" he asked, one hand ghosting over her heaving chest, and the other drawing even farther up so that it was lying over her lacy knickers. But Siri refused to say anymore. He could pull down his trousers and take her completely, but she was not going to say anymore. She had betrayed Remus enough as it was. Snape sighed and gave her a squeeze with both of his hands, causing her to squeak, and backed away.

"Well, I suppose that is enough for now. I've got enough to go on." He pointed his wand at her again.

"Silencio." He said. Once again, Siri found that she could not make a sound. "Goodnight, Black." He said before picking up her wand from the ground and leaving with it as well as his own. Siri collapsed into silent sobs. If Snape went after Remus, he could get killed and Remus would be put up for execution. And if he somehow miraculously survived, he was sure to tell everyone.

Siri stayed on that floor for hours, until just a little before the start of breakfast when Snape returned. He hastily pulled her up to her feet, and she almost fell over again since she had lost the feeling in her legs hours before.

"Listen to me." He hissed. "You are telling everyone that you sent me down there as a prank. You tell _anyone_ what happened down here and I will tell all of Hogwarts what your little friend really is, got that!"

Then he lifted the charms on her and stalked away, throwing her wand back at her just before he disappeared from sight. She stayed still in shock for a moment, tears falling down her cheeks again before slowly walking out of the dungeons, with still very little feeling in her legs. She just reached the entrance hall when Professor McGonagall swooped down upon her.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you, Miss Black." She said. Siri got a quick glimpse of her friends behind the scotswoman's back before she was pulled away. Remus was giving her a look of upmost betrayal, while James and Peter watched on in disgust.

Siri felt a stab of pain and repressed the urge to go explain and beg for their forgiveness. Snape would tell everyone about Remus if she did. The infernal tears would not stop falling down her face, either. McGonagall led her up past a Gryphon statue with spinning stairs, and into the circular Headmaster's office. It was filled with portraits and silver contraptions, but Siri was not in the mood to look around. Her Head of House directed her to a chair in front of the desk and had her sit. Siri stared at her knees.

"Please." said Headmaster Dumbledore in a soft voice. "Tell us your point of view of what occurred last evening."

"I told Snape to go down the Whomping Willow passage." She lied tonelessly. "I wasn't thinking, and I thought it would be funny."

McGonagall huffed.

"We are not stupid, Miss Black. Miss Evans has confirmed that you did not go back to your dormitory last night. Or were unable to get back. The truth, if you please."

"I told Snape to go down the secret passage for a joke." Siri repeated, the tears continuing to come.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, Miss Black. I do not believe you are telling the complete truth, however, since you are taking responsibility, I have to give you detention everyday after school for all of this month. You will be taking them with Professor McGonagall. If you find that you wish to speak of what happened, both of our doors will be open at any time. You are dismissed."

Siri left as fast as she could, and ran back toward the tower, only to be cut off by a furious looking James.

"What were you playing at?" He hissed. "You could have seriously hurt someone! Remus could be on trial for murder right now!" There was a pause. "Answer me!"

"It was just a joke. I didn't mean it." Siri lied softly, lowering her head. She could hardly see anything with the tears.

"A joke! A bloody joke! You risked lives on a laugh!"

"I... I didn't mean to... I w-wasn't thinking..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can see that." He spat. "You don't care about Moony. You are just as selfish as the rest of your family. Stay away from me, Black."

Then he turned on his heel and stormed away from his former friend, who was feeling more and more miserable and worthless by the minute.


	12. Rescue

**The next chapter! Credit to Mai Ascot for the idea of including Regulus. Still M rated, cause Severus is being an ass. P.S. I use the word cupboard as in closet. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own**

The next few days were the worst of Siri's life. James and Peter glared whenever they saw her, and Remus just would look at his feet. Neither of them spoke so much as a word to her. Even Lily was mad at her after hearing the distorted version of things. All she knew was that the prank was dangerous, and did not know the detail about Moony.

The Slytherins were as bad as ever, taking the opportunity to taunt and cajole her.

"I guess your more of a Slytherin than I thought!" Bella had laughed at her. That hurt the worst. But they did not stop at words. They sent all sorts of hex's and jinxes her way now that they knew she nor the other marauder's would retaliate.

Siri just stayed quiet and out of their way, taking everything that was thrown at her in silence. She did not speak to anybody, and instead focused almost completely on her schoolwork. It was easier than dealing with everything else.

The detentions with McGonagall were easy, which Siri supposed was because her head of house still thought the whole thing seemed fishy. Most nights she was just given lines, or extra Transfiguration work. Sometimes Siri could just use the time to do homework.

After nearly two weeks of solitude, her situation took a turn for the worse. Snape had decided that he had lied low long enough and began pestering her again. He would pull her into empty classrooms or broom closets during the day for a quick grope between classes, holding Moony's Lycanthropy over her head to keep her silence. With his assaults came even more of a depressed decline. Her hair went uncared for, her posture hunched as if trying to be as small as possible. Her eyes grew dark rings around them and she grew skinner by the day.

All of Hogwarts watched as one of the most popular and beautiful girls in school became little more than an Inferi.

"Snape, _please_ don't do this..." Siri asked feebly as he pulled her into a supply cupboard while everyone else was at dinner. She knew that it would do no good. It never did.

"Shut up." he hissed, pressing her against the wall and letting his hands wander. Siri shut her eyes when they found their way under her clothes.

"On your knees." He said after a moment.

"No!" Siri, shouted with revulsion, opening her eyes to glare at him in disgust. She would not do _that_!  
"I said, on your knees!" He growled, grabbing her hair and pulling her to the ground, knocking over a bucket and several brooms. Siri gave a yelp of pain and clutched her scalp where he still had hold of her. "Or do you want me to tell everyone Remus' little secret?"

"No." She whispered.

"Then you know what I-"

The cupboard door slammed open and before Siri realized what was happening, Snape was being slammed up against the shelves lining the wall, scours of cleaning supplies and potions raining down on top of him. She thought she saw a flicker of fear in his face before a second pair of hands pulled her out into the hallway.

"Are you okay, Padfoot?" a concerned voice asked. Siri turned around to see whom had spoken. It was James, and he had yet to let her go. He had rescued her? But why? Too shocked to answer, she looked to the left to see Peter and Regulus.

"I'm so sorry Siri!" Regulus said quickly. He sounded as if he was out of breath. "I saw Snape take you in there, and I went to go get your friends for help, I knew I couldn't do it alone-"

"It's okay, Reg. Thank you." She said. Her voice did not sound the same.

"Are you alright?" James asked again, more urgently this time. "What did that slimy bastard do?"

Siri was saved from answering from shouts coming inside the cupboard.

"YOU ARE LYING, YOU LITTLE PRAT! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN, CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!"

There was another crash from inside, and Remus stormed out, his normally brown eyes flashing amber. Siri had never seen him so mad.

"Moony...?" She asked.

"Come on. Back to the dorm." He said firmly. "We will take it from here Regulus, I don't think you should hear this."

Reg looked as if he wanted to stay with his sister, but he also knew that his sister wouldn't want him to know. It didn't look as if he wanted details either. So he gave a solemn nod, and hugged Siri tightly around the middle before leaving. Then the marauders made their way to the Fat Lady.

Nobody said a word until they were inside the boys room in the Gryffindor tower.

"You shouldn't have done that, Moony." Siri said as she sat down on Peter's bed. tears clouded over her eyes. "He'll tell everyone now, he'll tell everyone about you..."

"No he won't. He can't. Dumbledore made him swear not to tell. Snape couldn't tell anyone if he wanted to." Remus said, still sounding furious. HIs eyes had not returned to normal.

"Tell us what happened. From the beginning." Peter said.

"W-well Snape grabbed me last full moon since I c-couldn't go with you guys. He took my wand, and had me immobilized... Then he gave me Veritaserum from Slughorns stores and asked me where you guys had gone. I swear I didn't m-mean to tell him!" Siri sobbed. "He- he asked me questions and threatened me, h-hit and... touched, so I was distracted and I tried to lie but forgot I couldn't!" She finished in one sobbing breath.

James and Peter were looking guiltier and guiltier with every word, and Remus was looking more livid. _He doesn't believe me!_ She thought frantically.

"He came back and then told me to take the blame for sending him to you or he would tell everyone your secret." She continued desperately. "Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't really believe me, so I got off easy, but about a week ago Snape started molesting me again-"

"Merlin Siri!" Remus shouted. She jumped. "This has been going on for a _week_ and you didn't tell anybody! And it has been three weeks since the full moon!"

Siri nodded miserably as she cried into her hands.

"Remus! Stop!" She heard James say, and she looked up to see Prongs blocking his way Moony tried to get out.

"No! I'm gonna kill him! You heard Padfoot! Look at her!"

"I am." James said firmly. "But Snivellous wasn't the only one to hurt her, Remus."

Moony deflated and stopped trying to get past him before slowly turning around to face her.

"Can you ever forgive us, Siri?" he asked pitifully. "Even though we idiots were not good friends enough to forgive you? We should have known something was not right, and even if you did do what Snape accused you of, we should not have treated you that way. I am so, so sorry..."

"Me too." James cut in. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that-"

"We were arseholes." Peter said ashamed, looking down. Siri couldn't help but smile at her friends through her tears.

"Of course I forgive you, you big idiots."

Then Siri was being smothered by the three boys as they all hugged her at once.

"So... You are alright?" James asked again. "He didn't... He didn't..."

"He didn't do anything more than feeling." She said softly, not meeting any of their eyes. "Although he would have if you all hadn't come when you did."

Moony made a growling sort of noise, but after that, the subject was put aside.

The Marauders were all very protective of their Padfoot for several weeks after. One of them walked with her everywhere, and they made certain that she ate plenty and slept enough each night. They stood up for her in front of the Slytherins, and helped her get back at them when they sent a spell her way. Eventually things returned to normal, and soon after, her boys started giving her a respectful amount of space again, just like she had before. Siri was glad she didn't have to threaten to hex them in order to get them to back off. The only thing that remained different was that none of them interacted with Snape anymore. They didn't argue, or duel, or prank. They didn't even glare in his direction when he was looking. They just pretended as though he was not there. But that was perfectly fine for Siri. She did not want to think about him ever again.

Lily was now her friend again too. Remus told her (once again without giving her details) that Snape had threatened Siri to take the blame. The red-head was now never more angry with her the Slytherin, and had apologized to Siri profusely for acting so cold. Siri forgave her happily.

She had her best friends again.


	13. Runaway

**The next chapter! This one made me sad to write... Kinda sappy. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I really wish that I owned this. But I don't.**

The summer came far too quickly, and before she knew it Siri was exiting the Hogwarts Express with Reg. He wound his hand in hers as they caught their mother's eye.

"She is smiling." Siri said in awe. "Smiling! This can't be good..."

"Good luck mate." James said moving from behind her to her side to give her a one armed hug. "Owl me if you need anything, alright? And if you get a chance to come over you are welcome any time. Okay?"

"Thanks, Prongs." Siri grinned. "See you boys later, yeah?"

"By Padfoot!" Peter waved.

"Bye Siri." Remus said with a small smile. She waved at her boys and went to go face the hag.

"Oh, Regulus! Siri! How wonderful it is to see you." their mother simpered. "Oh, you both have grown!"

Siri raised an eyebrow, and she knew that Reg must be struggling not to do the same. Walburga linked her arm with her daughter and smiled. "I have such news! Not all of it happy, but the good far outweighs the bad! Come, lets get us home and I will tell you all about it. The luggage please, Kreature."

The sour elf popped out of nowhere with a deep bow to do his mistresses bidding, but Siri doubted that her mother even saw. The Black Matriarch got ahold of both of her children and immediately apparated away.

"Quick, Quick, into the parlor." She gushed, waving her wand so that their cloaks neatly hung themselves in the hall closet. Siri and Reg were surprised to see their father already waiting for them inside.

"Sit down, now." Their mother said, pushing them to the couch and sitting herself across from them.

"The first bit of news is of your Uncle Alphard. He passed two weeks ago."

Siri gave a sharp breath. Uncle Alphie was dead? Why had nobody told her? Tears dripped down her face before she could control herself, but she stopped from sobbing like she wished to.

"Stop that this instant, Siri Malificent Black. It is not befitting a young lady. The good news is that he left the majority of his money to you. Not a fortune, but a good bit of money none the less."

Siri wanted to scream. Her Uncle was dead, and all her mother cared about was his money!

"The next thing I must tell you," her mother went on with a heavy sigh. "Is that Rabastan lost interest in Siri when she went back to school. He is favoring another young woman right now."

_I could have told you that would happen, _Siri thought bitterly, too upset about her Uncle to worry about some older pervert.

"The good news is that I have been in touch with Eileen Prince Snape, and she says her boy Severus has spoken to her about marrying you!"

Regulus and Siri forgot their upbringing as their mouths fell open.

"W-what?" Siri asked.

"It is set." Her mother went on. "They have accepted your dowry and the date has been set for the summer after your graduation!"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will not marry Snape!"

"Siri Black! Hold your tongue! You allowed him to court you all last summer!"

"Because I didn't think it worth the fight! He just wanted to humiliate me, we are enemies at school! I did not think that he would actually ask to marry me!"

"Mother, I agree with Siri, I don't think this is a good-"

"Quiet, Regulus! Go to your room." Their father spoke up.

"But-"

"Now!" He snapped. "This has nothing to do with you."

Regulus gave Siri a pitiful look, and then fled to the hallway. None of them said a word until they heard his footsteps reach the next landing.

"You have embarrassed us for the last time." Orion went on. "No one in our social circle wants their sons to marry and impudent, willful Gryffindor whom could pass on her tendencies to their grandchildren. The Snape boy is your last option. If the engagement is broken you will be regarded as the girl even a half-blood wouldn't marry. It is a good match, and the Prince patriarch has agreed to make his grandson, Severus, his heir if he marries you. We could ask for nothing better."

"I will not marry him."

Orion's temple twitched, and with two steps he walked over to his daughter and hit her around the face. Siri gasped and grabbed her cheek, looking up at her father in surprise.

"You will. You will marry him if I have to cast the Imperious Curse to get you to walk down the isle."

Siri did not answer. She rose from her seat and fled upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her. Once inside she set to work, opening her still packed school trunk, and began emptying it of items she would no longer need such as old course books and old clothing. Then she went over to her closet, throwing the fancy dresses and pureblood attire to the floor. What little was left she shoved into the now free space in her school trunk. Next came the possessions she could not replace, such as pictures of her with her friends, and the family that she could stand, Christmas presents from the marauders, and the like. Her trunk would barely close when she was done, but she eventually managed and started to drag it into the hallway.

"Siri...?"

She looked up and was relieved to see that it was only Reg.

"I have to go. I can't stay here. I can't stay here while they plan my wedding to a man I cannot stand. A man who- who-"

"I know." He said softly. "I know." Then he pulled her into a hug. Siri cried silent tears while she held her brother.

"Come with me." She pleaded.

"You know I can't."

"I know." Siri sighed. She was sixteen. Hardly old enough to take care of herself, let alone her little brother. "You will be okay, Reg. And I will always be your sister."

"Go." He pleaded. She kissed his forehead, and started to drag her trunk downstairs. It made quite a racket, so she was not surprised when her mother and father came bursting out of the parlor.

"Siri! What on earth are you doing?" her mother asked.

"I am leaving, mother." She said bluntly.

"You are not." her father growled.

"I think you will find that I am." Siri said, nose in the air, like a good little pureblood.

"You will not be leaving this house!" he cried, thrashing out faster than Siri thought he could, grabbing her around the throat and throwing her into the wall. She shouted and grabbed her head. Sticky blood met her fingers.

"Careful, Orion." her mother cautioned.

"You don't give a damn! You just don't want to marry off damaged goods!" Siri shouted.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!" Her father said, smacking her across the face again. Siri yelped and retaliated by aiming her knee towards his groin. He was expecting this and maneuvered his waist away from her reach, but in doing so moved his head forward. Siri had been counting on this and rammed her head into his, effectively breaking his nose. He gave a bellowing cry and grabbed his face, letting go of his daughter long enough for her to grab her trunk again and run. Siri threw open the door and ran to the street, sticking out her wand.

"Don't come back, you little slut!" Her father yelled from the doorway as blood seeped from his nose onto his black duvet. "You are no longer a Black! You are not my daughter!"

The purple Knight bus roared into view not a second later, and a plump witch stepped out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for the stranded-"

Siri pushed past her and got on before she could finish.

"Cor! What 'appened to your face?" The witch asked as she boarded after her and the doors slid shut. "You're bleedin' too! Do you want us to take you to Saint Mungo's, dear?"

"No. No please." She gave them James' address and lied back on a bed, letting tears drip down her face. Not five minutes later they stopped again.

" 'Ere you are, dear. I asked the driver to come straight 'ere." The witch told her.

"Thank you. How much do I owe-?"

"No charge, dearie. Jus' get yourself cleaned up, yes?"

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, miss." She said, helping Siri with her luggage off the bus. Siri then pulled it up the driveway and onto the Potter's porch before knocking on the door.

It was Mrs. Potter who answered.

"Yes, can I help- Siri! Dear! Come inside, what happened? James! Charles! Come quickly!"

"Yeah, mum, what is... Siri?" James asked as he came into the room, eyes wide with horror.

"Hullo, James." She said, looking down.

"Oh, dear Merlin, what have they done!" He shouted as his mother led her into the kitchen and sat her down in one of the chairs. By this time, Mr. Potter had joined them as well. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking pale.

"Why did they do this, Siri?" James asked again.

"They told me they arranged my marriage." She looked up at her best friend and tears started pouring down both of her cheeks as she started to sob as she had so desperately wanted to ever since she had come home. "They told me my Uncle was dead and that they had arranged my marriage!"

James took her into his arms and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"They wanted me to marry Snape." She whispered.

"Snivellous?" James gasped. "Never! I won't let them do that to you!"

"I don't think I will have to now. My father disowned me when I left."

"He did what?"

"I'm not a Black anymore." She said. "I guess one good thing came out of this, huh?" she tried to laugh through her sobs.

"You don't have to act so brave all the time Siri." He said softly. "I know it hurts, no matter how much you hated them. Everyone wants a loving family..."

"I already have one. Reg, and Andromeda. And you. And Remus and Peter." Siri said, looking up at him, tears still flowing. "You guys are my family. Not them."


	14. Emancipation

** Next chapter. I guess I was a little disappointed, with the lack of reviews I got last time. I really liked that last one. This one is just kinda... meh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Due to her disownment from the Black family, Siri received a letter from Gringrotts the very next day proclaiming that she was emancipated. The vault that her Uncle Alphard had left her was completely hers, and inaccessible by her family. Siri felt that she should be able to preform magic during the summers too, but that didn't happen.

The Potters assured her that she could stay at their house as long as she wanted, but Siri decided on getting her own place. She would have felt too intrusive if she had stayed there all summer, and she wanted to grapple getting along on her own. Mr. and Mrs. Potter understood, but assured her that she would be welcome at any time, and her attendance for brunch every Sunday was mandatory. Siri happily agreed.

The three Potters helped her look for apartments and eventually found one that was just perfect only two blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. It was small, but wasn't any more than what she needed. They were also there for her as she furnished it and bought groceries... Mrs. Potter helped her make lasagna for the first time in the kitchen, and she shared her first dinner there with James and his parents.

That first night after they left was unbearably lonely. Siri was not used to living by herself, always having been surrounded by pushy family or roommates. But she did not let it stop her. The next day she went and got a job at Flourish and Blotts to provide a steady income and wrote to Remus and Peter, telling them what had happened.

Peter sent her a return letter, sympathizing and telling her that he would always be there if she needed him. But Remus had surprised her by showing up at her door three days later.

"Moony? What are you doing here?" she asked, "Come in..."

"I came to see you." He said as he shuffled in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great." She said softly, shutting the door behind him. "I've got my own place, and a job in Diagon Alley. I went shopping, got my own clothes. Studying for a drivers test too. I want to get a motorcycle-"

Then she cut off as she found herself being hugged by her friend.

"You look good. Like you are doing good, I mean." He said.

"Thanks." She said with a blush. "It is a bit different than what I am used to. You know... It is so quiet here most nights. I got one of those muggle t.v's just for background noise." She waved him to sit down on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have butterbeer?"

"You know it." She laughed, going to the fridge and pulling out two glass bottles. They both sat down on the couch, and Siri began to tell him just what had happened the day they left Hogwarts.

"-and then he yelled at me not to come back and he called me a slut... Said I wasn't his daughter anymore..." Siri bowed her head so her friend would not see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I just wish... that I had a good family. One that cared." She said softly.

"I know." he said, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. Siri looked up at him. He was looking back with concern and... love? She knew that her crush on James had dissipated over the last year, due to his unfailing determination and loyalty to Lily. Siri had not ever considered Moony in a romantic light before, but now that she was... Her thoughts were cut of as Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It lasted only a second, but it was long enough to shock Siri beyond all words. Remus pulled away with a flush.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up, Remus." Siri said, pulling him to her and kissing him again.

When she and Remus tentatively told the others of their new relationship, James jumped to his feet with a loud cheer.

"Haha! I knew it! Pay up, Wormtail!"

Peter grudgingly passed Prongs two sickles.

"You were betting on us?" Siri asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." James snorted, rolling his eyes. "Our little Remus here has been crushing over you like a moonstruck calf since second year."

"James!"

"Well you were!"

"You liked me since second year?" Siri blushed.

"FIrst year." Remus admitted, looking down. "But I only think I really started to show it once I knew you knew about my secret..."

"But you got the girl in the end, Moony." James said, clapping him over the back. "Don't worry, it isn't your fault. Padfoot has always been dense."

Siri threw a pillow and James' head and hit it square on.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"So what was the bet?" Siri asked, curious.

"Well, I bet you would get together before six year." James said proudly. "Wormy said you would get together in seventh."

Siri laughed.

"Who wants to bet on when James will finally get together with Lily?"

Siri divided her days off between the Potter's and the Lupin's household, or else inviting all of the marauders to come visit her at her 'bachelorette pad' as Peter dubbed it. Siri also did a great deal of riding and showing off her motorcycle. She had learned to drive one as soon as possible and got her own. She had wanted one ever since the first time she saw one as a little girl. Her mother had boxed her ears for that. Siri affectionately named her Sally.

The other Marauders thought she was crazy.

Sixth year came and went, without as much drama as the year before. Regulus informed his sister on the train that their mother had burnt Siri's name off the family tree the day that she left, but otherwise had no problem from her less genial part of the family. In fact, all of the Slytherin's had receded from the limelight. Everybody was greatly suspicious that it had something to do with the self proclaimed Dark Lord that was on the rise. Every day there was more news of deaths, more news of unspeakable torture and mutilations. Every day his ranks swelled in size. Times were becoming much darker.


	15. Starting

**Here is the next chapter you guys. A bit of mature Siri and Remus. A bit shorter than usual, but this is not the end. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world. **

The muggles had even started to notice the evidence of the rising war of the Wizarding World by the time Siri's sixth year ended. They made up ludicrous explanations for just about everything, but still seemed baffled by the odd deaths and accidents. Siri felt sorry for them all. They all went blindly on with their lives not knowing that they were in fact in the middle of a battlefield where they would be stricken down.

Yet still life went on the best it could.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were set on having Siri over as often as they could get her, delighted for their son that he had found someone who would love him, even with his condition. Mr. Lupin was even more delighted when he found out that she rode a motorcycle. Siri had spotted him give his son a large wink, and Remus blushed.

But his shyness did not last. By the end of June, Remus and Siri had gone all the way, giving everything to each other.

They had been over at Siri's apartment, eating muggle take out food, when they had broken out into a snogging session. That in itself was not so unusual, as it was the week of the full moon when Remus' hormones ran wild, but it grew more and more heated with less and less clothes, and Siri didn't want it to stop.

"Bedroom..." She had whispered, and she found herself being picked up by her boyfriend and carried there. Once he had set her down and had crawled on top of her they had resumed where they had left off and had not stopped until the deed was done... twice.

It was the best experience Siri had ever had, and she had made certain that it had not been the last.

They were still growing strong when September the first came around, and while they had not breathed a word to anyone, James and Lily seemed to know anyway, like a strange sixth sense.

Lily acted with an odd mixture of being happy for them and being disappointed in them. James just made lewd jokes that make Peter snigger. He only stopped when Siri threatened to tell him everything that they had done in detail.

But the more surprising development was the decision to make James Head Boy. He had told them about it on the train, where nobody believed him until he showed them his badge.

"And you made fun of Remus for being prefect!" Siri said, cracking up and leaning on her boyfriend for support. "And now they have made the ringleader of the Marauders into the Head Boy! What is Dumbledore thinking?"

Lily's reaction was the best though.

"Who did you steal that from, Potter?" She had snapped.

"It is mine."

"Like I am going to believe that."

"It is!" said James, starting to get angry.

"Please. You probably stole it from someone in order to impress me-"

"Not everything is about you, Evans!"

And then everyone watched in shock as James stomped off. Lily had soon after learned that he was indeed the Head Boy from McGonagall shortly after, and apologized to him in front of everyone in the Great Hall. James had forgiven her, and the argument was forgotten. In January, Lily herself asked James on a date to Hogsmeade. If Siri had not been with Prongs at the time, she never would have believed it.

"uh... Yeah. Er, yeah, I'd love to." James said quickly, his mouth open.

"Great. I will see you this weekend then." She said before walking off to Charms. Both of the Marauder's stood where they were for a moment, not saying a word.

"Did she really just-?" James began.

"Yep." Siri said, cutting him off.

"EEEYAHHOOOO!" He shouted, making Padfoot jump out of her skin as he jumped and punched a fist into the air. Then he took his best friend into a hug and spun her around once before running off. She was left alone to pull herself out of her shock and go tell the other Marauders.

The entire school was shocked as it watched James and Lily go steady. James' unrequited affection was something of a legend around school, and their getting together ignited much gossip. They were even more surprised as their relationship only grew better and stronger.

Besides the blooming relationships, N.E.W.T's also loomed in the horizon. Siri spent many of the afternoons with Remus' head in her lap as they both studied or reviewed. Siri was determined to get the very best marks that she could. She knew years ago that she wanted to become an Auror, and the upcoming war only fortified her. The Ministry would need more Aurors than even now. Siri could tell that Remus wasn't happy with the idea of her becoming an Auror in such a dangerous time, but he never said anything, and Siri loved him even more for respecting her ambitions. Remus himself did not have a future in mind, since the jobs he could do were very limited. But he was not letting that stop him, and very much wanted to obtain full marks to prove himself.

After their final exams had been taken, it was time to say goodbye to Hogwarts for the very last time.

"It seems strange, to think that we will never come here again as students." James said, holding Lily's hand as they all looked back at the castle from their spot under a tree on the grounds.

"It feels strange." Remus agreed, slipping his arm around Siri. He would be moving in with her once they went back to London. It wasn't as big a transition for her as it would be for the others. She already lived on her own and took care of herself. But even she agreed that it would be difficult to imagine never coming back to Hogwarts. It was like her home.

"We will still have each other." Lily said, trying to keep them optimistic. "And that's what matters, isn't it?"

"Right." Siri smiled at her.

Just a few short days after, they were all back on the train heading home, and on their way to their new lives out in the world.


	16. Innocent

**Here is the next chapter. I'm trying to be quicker with my updates than I have been...**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this.**

Siri was ecstatic to get her N.E.W.T's in late June. She had gotten O's in everything except Potions and Herbology, in which she had gotten E's. She sent out her request to join the Auror program that very afternoon. Siri had bounced around in a whirl all week before she got the return letter. She practically ripped the envelope from it's owl, and after several seconds of scanning the page, squealed so loudly that Remus had to cover his ears.

"I have been accepted into the screening process!" She told him happily. "I start next Tuesday!"

James wrote to her not long afterward telling her the good news; he had been accepted into the same program. They would be going into the Auror Academy together!

Over the next six months, James and Siri joined a dozen others as they were trained and taught by none other than the infamous Alastor Moody.

Siri learned very quickly not to get on his bad side. Some of her cheek had been retaliated with him jinxing a Pepper Imp up her nose. She had been sneezing for a week.

By the end of the training period in December, only three of the students were admitted as Aurors. They were Emmeline Vance, Siri, and James.

The Marauders had a great time celebrating, happily drinking firewhiskey into the morning.

After Christmas all three of the newly recruited Aurors were approached by Moody again. He told them that there was a secret group headed by Dumbledore himself that was formed to oppose Voldemort. All of them agreed to attend without a second thought, and they were joined at the meeting by Lily, Remus, and Peter. None of them hesitated in signing on as members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Things were getting more dangerous. Death Eaters were now attacking every right and left, even in broad daylight. Siri and James got less and less peace as they ran around working for both the Ministry and the Order. There was no question anymore as to wether the uprising was to be considered a war anymore. It was a war, and less and less of the soldiers were returning home to their families.

James and Siri learned to cherish the time that they had. The Marauders spent much of their time together, and then would return home to cling to their loved ones all night.

Two years after their graduation from Hogwarts, Lily and James surprised everyone with their engagement.

"I love her." James shrugged. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with her, however long that may be."

The two of them were married that August, Siri acting as James' 'best man'. She got to wear the same type of gown as the bridesmaids, because she threatened to stuff James in a dress for her wedding if he made her wear a tux.

It was a happy day in the middle of an unhappy time. The only thing that could have gone better was that Lily's sister, Petunia Dursely, had refused to attend.

Just a month later, Lily and James happily informed Siri that she was going to be a godmother. She broke down and started to sob, pulling both of them into a hug.

The very next July, Harry James Potter was born, the most beautiful baby Siri had ever seen.

"I am going to make certain to spoil you rotten, Harry James." Siri whispered to him as he slept. He already had her wrapped around his little finger.

...

"James! Lily!" Siri yelled happily.

"What is it?" Prongs called from the kitchen.

"He's trying to say my name! Come on, Harry, say Padfoot." She urged as his parents watched on.

"foo' " He repeated.

"See! See, he's trying to say-!" Siri was cut off as the fire in the grate turned green, and Albus Dumbledore stepped through it.

"Albus? What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I bring some... Unhappy news. Might we sit down?" He said in a heavy voice.

"Of course!" James said, waving him to sit down. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, no. I would rather not beat around the bush."

"What is all of this about?" Siri asked, moving to sit on the couch with Harry in her lap. He started playing with her hair and calling "foo'! foo'!"

"I am afraid that Voldemort has learned of a portion of a prophecy, one that speaks of a child born at the end of July to parents whom have thrice defied him. He seems to think that the child is a threat to him-"

"And he thinks that it is Harry." James finished, looking pale.

"Harry? My baby?" Lily squeaked, taking her son from Siri's arms to hold him close to her. "He isn't a threat to anybody!"

"Voldemort seems to regard him as thus never the less-"

"What do we do?" James asked.

"I think it would be best if you and your family go into hiding. Perhaps under a Fidelius Charm. I could be your secret keeper, if you wish." he offered.

"I could too, James. I would die before I betrayed you." Siri spoke up.

"Can... Can we think about this?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore said with a nod.

...

"James? I have a better idea." Siri said. "Every one will be expecting you to make me your secret keeper..."

...

"Lily! James!" Siri yelled, running off of her bike before it had fully stopped. Hagrid came through the door just as she was about to run inside, holding a little bundle in his arm and tears in his beetle black eyes.

"Gone. Both of 'um. Dead." He said thickly through his tears.

"No... No they can't be..."

"You-Know-'Oo gottum." He sniffed. "Killin' Curse."

Siri started to sob, crying like she never had before. James and Lily... gone... Her best friends... She wanted to fall to her knees and never get up again. Hagrid patted her shoulder with a large hand, and she clung to his moleskin coat desperately.

"How is Harry still alive?" She asked, looking over at the bundle Hagrid held in his arms. It didn't seem possible, yet she was so thankful that she still had him...

"Don' rightly know." Hagrid frowned.

"Foot'!" said Harry, holding his arms out to her. Siri reached up to take him, but Hagrid just took a step back.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"I got my orders from Dumbledore to take lil' Harry to him."

"But... I am his godmother! I promised Lily and James I would look out for him!"

"Sorry Siri. Bu' Dumbledore said not to give him to nobody but him, an' I'm taken him straight there. I'm sure Dumbledore will hand him over to yeh jus as soon as he's sure the little tyke is safe."

Siri wanted to fight, but a thought crossed her mind. Peter! Peter had betrayed them! Nobody else knew that he was their secret keeper! He had given up Prongs and Lily to Voldemort!

"Take my bike, Hagrid. It will get you there faster. The blue button is what makes her fly." she said quietly. "I don't think I will need her anymore."

Siri took one last look at the half-ruined house. She had no desire to look and see the bodies of her friends inside. Without another word she apparated away, leaving a stunned looking Hagrid in her wake.

...

"Lily and James, Siri! How could you!" The traitor pretended to sob. Siri snarled and went for her wand, but Peter was quicker. There was a loud bang, and he was gone. Siri stared with an open mouth at the crater Wormtail had made, along with the bodies of nearby muggles littering the ground. Her grief and hysteria finally caught up with her. She threw back her head and laughed.

...

It was cold. Too cold. James. Lily. Harry.

Remus would come for her. He knew that she never would have done anything like that. He would come and take her away from the dementors... She was innocent. Innocent. Who was Harry living with now? Not Remus, he wouldn't be able to get custody with his condition. The Longbottoms? Yes, maybe. And Harry would grow up alongside their son, Neville, and they would be like brothers, and his Uncle Remus would stop by every week with sweets for them to share...

Innocent. She was innocent. She wanted Harry. She was supposed to have him! She promised to take care of him!

Remus would come for her. He would come, and she would explain, and then she would get Harry and the three of them would live happily ever after...

She was innocent.

Remus wasn't coming.


	17. Escape

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter**

So cold. Harry. Remus. Harry. So cold. Innocent. Harry. Cold. Harry, Harry, Harry...

Siri had no idea how long she had sat in this cell. A month? A year? Two? The meals were the only indication of time passing, and Siri had lost count of those a long time ago.

She curled up as Padfoot when she thought that she could no longer stand it. Her fur coat kept her more warm than her thin prison robes, and she felt more sane as a dog. The dementors affected her less.

The prisoners were screaming. They were always screaming. Was it just her own fancy, or did some of them sound familiar? Maybe her mother had been arrested. Maybe Snape had. She cheered herself up by imagining that it was them who were screaming. So much screaming.

So cold. Why didn't Remus come? Remus... He must hate her. He thought she killed them. Lily. James.

Harry. Little Harry. Her Harry.

Innocent. She was innocent. Innocent...

Their screams were different today. Jeers and insults. Siri sat up on her cot, wondering what was going on. It wasn't until she saw Cornelius Fudge that she understood. A Ministry inspection.

"Good morning, Fudge." She said, surprising herself with how sane she sounded. He jumped at her calm voice and stared at her in surprise. His face was rather comical, and Siri fought herself not to laugh.

"Are you done with that paper?" She asked, pointing at the rolled up _Daily Prophet_ under his arm. "I do miss the crossword. It gets quite boring in here."

"Wha- this? Oh, no, I mean yes-" He thrust it to her more out of shock than anything else.

"Thank you very much." She nodded at him. She pretended to read it as he watched in surprise for several more seconds before he hurried away. Siri chuckled at him, and then looked at the paper for real. The date read 1993. Twelve years. She had been stuck in Azkaban for _twelve years_. Crushing despair weighed down on her again. She had missed so much... She wasn't there for Harry to see him get his Hogwarts letters, grow up... He would be a teenager soon. And she had missed everything. _Twelve years_. Moony was probably married by now. Maybe had a kid too.

She started to cry softly, but stopped herself. If she let it get carried away she would never stop. Instead, she looked to the headline. Things must really be slow if they were printing Ministry Galleon Draw winners. She looked to the picture and was pleasantly surprised to see Arthur and Molly Weasley. She remembered them. She hadn't ever meet Molly, who had six children by the time Harry was born, but she had known Arthur and her brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewitt through the Order. She smiled and looked over the children. They were all in front of the pyramids in Egypt, happily posing and smiling. One fussy boy had his chest proudly thrown out, his prefect badge glinting in the sun. The twins looked exactly like their uncles. And a girl! She must be the youngest, for the last she heard there had only been boys.

And that one must be the one who was born a few months before Harry. What was his name? Donald? She remembered how proud Arthur had been... His picture smiled at her and waved before petting the... rat on his shoulder. A very familiar rat that Siri would know anywhere. She sat bold up right and read the entire article three times. If Peter was posing as the Weasley boy's pet, he would be going to Hogwarts! In the same year as Harry!

Siri started panicking, getting to her feet and pacing.

She was the only one who knew about him! She had to do something! Harry was in danger! It was her job to protect him! She had to get out of here!

...

For the next week, Siri ate half portion sizes of the food that was brought to her, slowly starving herself to become skinner and skinner.

It was risky, but she had to do something. She had to protect her godson.

When she finally deemed herself skinny enough, she transformed into Padfoot and tensed, waiting for the dementors to come. The moment the door started to open she bolted through, squeezed past the creature, temporarily loosing all hope as it sucked it out of her, but then she was running past it and down the hall. Siri could remember every torturous step that she had taken to her cell, and used it to recall the way to get out of the Labyrinthine prison. There was no door to the entrance to Azkaban. It had never needed one. It was easier for the dementors to glide in and out of a plain open archway, and the prisoners were always too trapped in their own minds to ever escape. Until now. Siri streaked straight through, knowing that the demetors had to be close behind. They might have trouble sensing her as a dog, but there was too many of them to hope that they could completely loose her.

With this thought in mind she did not slow down in the slightest when the sea came to great her. She merely jumped in and started swimming.

The opposite shore was maybe two miles away. She began to swim, thanking whomever was listening that none of the dementors had followed her. They probably still thought that she was lost inside the maze of a prison.

Siri swam for so long that she couldn't quite tell the difference between the air and sea anymore. Every muscle was burning in protest. She soon thought every kick and paddle was going to be her last. She had swam forever...

Then her paws hit sand. She dragged herself up on the beach and then laid still. Her body never wanted to move again. But at the same time, now that she was able to rest she could tell how free she felt. How optimistic, how happy! She felt closer to her old self now that she was away from the dememtors. She used this newfound joy to help get herself to her feet and walking on. She followed her nose to a squirrel, which to her surprise she had managed to catch. And if she didn't think about what she was eating, she had to agree that it was much better than what they had served in Azkaban. Once she had eaten it all, she curled up on the spot and gave into to exhaustion.

...

After waking up from her much needed, sleep, she went out on her mission again. She soon came across a muggle town where she was able to beg for some food, and then she started her journey. The first thing she did was start going through trash, wizarding and muggle, looking for news. She was quiet surprised when she found her name appearing in both.

She then began apparating to different places, searching them for any sign of Harry in her dog form. She looked for the Longbottoms, but found their old home inhabited by another family. She then checked their estate, which had been inherited into their family for generations. She had found Augusta and Neville there, but there was no sign of Frank or Alice.

She also checked around Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade, and with every wizarding family she could remember. She even dared go to Moony's parent's old house, and her old apartment, but he didn't live in either of them. Finally, with a growing dread and fear, Siri decided to try Petunia.

She apparated into an alleyway in Surrey, and immediately turned into a dog. It had taken her forever to look up Petunia's address the muggle way, but had eventually discovered that she was residing at Number Four, Private Drive. Now that Siri could see it, it looked exactly the sort of place that Lily's sister would choose to live. Boring and tasteless.

She padded along until she reached the correct house, and with her heart beating fast, started watching it closely.

The very next day, all of her troubles was rewarded.

A very skinny boy with a mop of black hair and vibrant green eyes hidden behind wire spectacles emerged from the house to start working in the garden. He was the spitting image of James. It made her breath catch just to look at him. She watched in fascination all morning, taking in every little bit of her Harry. Her baby Harry all grown up!

After several hours of working, he moved to the back yard and started to work back there as well. Siri squeezed herself under the hedge to continue watching him. Why was he working so hard?

Around noon, Petunia made an appearance, coming out of the back door, sneering at her nephew and thrusting a pitifully dry sandwich and a juice box at her nephew.

"Hurry up boy." She snapped. "You have the rest of your chores to finish too."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He said obediently, as if it was a recording of the words and not really himself. Siri felt a surge of hatred course through her. Her Harry was being mistreated. Even if she had not seen much, she had seen enough to know that he wasn't being loved like he should.

Harry made himself comfortable sitting on the ground the moment his Aunt had vanished inside, and began eating slowly, as if to postpone when he would have to start working again. He looked up, and his eyes met hers. He stopped moving mid chew. Siri stayed where she was and tried not to look threatening.

"Nice puppy..." He said nervously.

She crawled out of the bushes, keeping her belly on the ground and head lowered. She wagged her tail for good measure and he seemed to become more relaxed. He tore off a corner of his sandwich and held it at an arms length.

"Hungry?" He asked. She didn't want to take his food from him, but decided that it would be the best way to seem like she was a normal dog. She inched forward again and ate it from his hand. Then she licked her lips and lied her head on his knee. Harry looked pleased, and began to scratch her ears tentatively. She had to admit that it felt good.

Even though Siri would have never wished herself into so horrible a situation, she could not remember a time when she had been happier.


	18. Explaining

**So... liking it? This one is a lot longer than normal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Siri stuck around Privet Drive for the next few weeks to come. Harry had chores outside often enough that he realized that she was staying, and soon came out to visit her at least once every day.

He talked to her a lot, about how he missed his friends, about how horrible his relatives were, about his school.

"It is just wonderful there, girl." He told her. "So different from around here that it isn't even funny. Here it is so normal and boring... There everything is amazing." He said one day as he was painting the fence. He told her all about the stern Professor McGonagall, and it didn't sound as if Minnie had changed a bit. He told her about the kind, eccentric old headmaster, and the foul git of a Potions Master named Snape. Siri had to try very hard not to growl.

And it wasn't the only thing that bothered her. Harry kept making allusions to several dark and dangerous things: Devil's Snare and Acromantula's, Slytherin's Heir and overly protective house elves that might just kill him. And what was worse, she didn't think that that was even the tip of the iceberg.

"I've been through worse." He casually assured her once. Harry was going to make her go gray with worry.

...

"My Aunt Marge is coming today." Harry sighed as he pat her ears. It was one of the few times when Harry did not have chores outside, and had come solely to see her. "She's a nightmare. And she is bound to bring Ripper with her, so you had best watch out."

Siri cocked her head. Who on earth was Ripper? Harry just went on.

"She hates me just as much as the Dursleys. Always going on about what a nuisance I am and how I should have gone straight to an orphanage."

Siri's ears flattened against her head.

"But I have to deal with her if I want to go to Hogsmeade. Uncle Vernon said he wouldn't sign my form if I wasn't a good boy." he grumbled. Siri gave his hand a comforting lick.

"Thanks girl." he said, patting her head.

...

The appearance of Marge caused much more of a disruption than Siri had counted on. Ripper turned out to be a very territorial bulldog which kept both her and Harry out of the yard for their entire visit, so Siri did not get to comfort her godson again. The next problem occurred on the very last night of the blubberous woman's stay. Siri had been around front of the house keeping watch over everything when a flesh ballon started floating out of the back yard. She had not yet had quite time to believe her eyes when Harry came bursting out of the front door, dragging his Hogwarts trunk and carrying an empty owl cage, wiping furiously at his eyes with his sleeve. His wand was also out, she noticed, in the same hand that was dragging his trunk.

Siri quickly got to her feet and ran down the street after him. Harry jumped when he saw her, but quickly relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you girl." He smiled, and he continued to walk down the street. Siri dutifully followed.

"I'm going to have to leave, I'm afraid." He said. "I don't think I'm ever going to be coming back. I did magic outside of school, and they will be coming any minute now to snap my wand..."

She could hear the fear and panic in his voice. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that he was terrified. He had told her that Hogwarts was a second home to him, the idea of loosing it would be horrifying. But she couldn't loose her pup now! Not after everything she had done. She couldn't let him get away from her or she would never have a chance to explain!

Harry stopped at Magnolia Crescent and sat down on his trunk with a sigh.

"I don't know what to do now..." He admitted. "I could use my broom I guess. A little more magic wouldn't hurt-"

No! He would get in even more trouble then, and if he did leave Siri doubted she would ever find him again. It was now or never. Making sure that she was in the shadows, she transformed back into a human. Harry, whom had been watching her, gave a cry of fright and fell backwards onto the pavement, sending his wand skittering. Siri grabbed ahold of it.

"Y-you're Siri Black!" He said loudly. "And-and a dog- and-!"

"Shh, Harry, shh..." Siri pleaded. "I can explain everything, please, I'm innocent-"

"HELP-!" he started to scream, and she quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shush! I swear I'm not going to hurt you Harry! If I was, I would have already done it by now!"

But Harry kept fighting tooth and nail to get away. Despite being a fully grown adult, Siri was weak and malnourished, and she knew that she could not keep him subdued for long. So she did the only thing that she could think of.

"Patrificus Totalus!" she hissed, pointing Harry's wand at him. He grew rigid and unmoving, but his eyes still displayed unhindered fear. Siri looked down at him in horror.

"Oh shite! I'm sorry Harry, I really am, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you okay?" She looked up and down the street. "We have to get out of here before someone sees us. But I will explain everything to you, okay?"

He couldn't answer, and Siri really didn't expect him too. She grabbed his things and then finally held on to Harry himself and apparated away.

...

They landed in a wood that Siri knew just a half hour away from Godric's Hollow, and Siri unfroze him. He immediately turned onto his back and emptied his stomach. Apparating for the first time was never fun. Siri reached to comfort him, but that was not the best idea, since he flinched away and tried to run.

"Harry please!"

"No! You are a murderer!"

"I'm not!" She caught up with him and held his shoulders.

"Let go of me!"

"Look!" She thrust his wand back into his hands. He was stunned for a moment, and looked up at her. She held both hands up in surrender.

"All I want is for you to listen." She pleaded. Harry gathered his wits again and took a step back, pointing his wand at her.

"You're a witch?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why were you on the muggle news?"

" 'Cause they think I'm a danger I expect, but I'm not Harry, I swear I didn't kill all those people!"

"Then who did?"

"It is a bit of a long story." Siri sighed.

"Go on then." He prompted, glaring at her. He looked so much like his father.

"I was a friend of your fathers, Harry. His best friend. James was like a brother to me. When you were born he made me your godmother..."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"And when you all went into hiding I offered to be your Secret Keeper. Do you know what that is?"

"No." He admitted.

"There is a charm that can be preformed called the Fidelius Charm. When you cast it, you place the secret of the location inside one single person, so that no matter how hard you look you will never find it, not even if it is two steps in front of you. James and Lily finally told me that they trusted me with all of your lives, and it was decided that I would be named the Secret Keeper."

Harry stiffened.

"And then you betrayed them?" He hissed.

"No Harry! Never! At the last minute I had an idea. I knew that the Death Eaters would come after me, so I decided that I could act as a decoy. Tell everyone that I was the Secret Keeper but actually let one of our more mild friends take on the job. His name was Peter. Peter Pettigrew." Siri said with a hiss. "He was the one that betrayed them. I won't deny that it was my fault, Harry, but I never betrayed them. When I learned what happened, I had to go after him, because I was the only one who knew. But he framed me. He yelled at me for killing your parents and then blew the street up, killing the thirteen muggles you heard about. Peter was an animagus, like me, and could turn into a rat, so he cut off his own finger to fake his death and then ran away into the sewers to hide."

Siri pulled the folded newspaper article out of the pocket of her tattered prison robes.

"But when Fudge came around for the inspection in Azkaban I asked him for his paper. This article was on the front page. Pettigrew is right there."

She pointed at the rat on the Weasley boy's shoulder.

"Scabbers?" He asked.

"What?"

"That's my best friend Ron and his pet Scabbers."

"Yes, well, I saw him and knew that Ron would be around your age. Which meant that he would be at Hogwarts with you."

"In the same dorm actually." Harry said. Siri felt herself go pale. Oh dear Merlin... "So if he really is an animagus who wanted to kill me, why hasn't he?"

"Despite being a Gryffindor, Peter was never anything but a coward." Siri growled. "I don't know why we never saw it, but I suppose that you can be rather blind about those you think are friends. He never was one to care about blood status. I think he just cared more about his own worthless hide. He chose the side he thought would benefit him the most. But once Voldemort fell, he was no longer going to pledge himself to a man that could no longer protect him. So he stayed hidden, waiting for news of his master's return."

"Why didn't you just tell the Ministry that when they caught you? I'm sure they could have figured out the truth, there has to be some way to track him..."

"I was never given a trial, Harry." Siri said sadly. "I was just thrown to the dementors."

"The what?"

"The creatures that guard Azkaban. They suck the happiness out of you, out of the air. They are horrible." Siri shuddered. "And as for tracking Pettigrew, I'm not sure that they could. Your dad, Peter, and I all became them illegally during school to... to help a friend. We were never registered with the Ministry, which is why they still don't know I can turn into a dog."

Harry's wand dropped a fraction.

"My dad was an animagus?" he asked.

"Yeah," Siri smiled. "he was the quickest out of all of us to get it."

"What was...?"

"He was a stag. We called him Prongs. I was Padfoot. The little rat was Wormtail." she snarled.

Harry seemed to remember whom he was talking to and raised his wand again.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I've been around you for almost two weeks Harry. Alone. I could have attacked you at any time. I even had your wand in my hand! But I didn't. I just want to get to know my godson. I promised your mum and dad I would take care of you, and I haven't been able to do that." She said heavily.

"That isn't proof."

"I don't have anything else." Siri said, looking down and closing her eyes. "Nothing except that rat. If you can trust me enough to get you to the Weasley's, you could convince them to check and see if he really is who I say he is."

Harry paused.

"I don't think the Ministry will listen to me. I just did magic outside of school, so I'm sure to be expelled, and they will snap my wand when they find me...They might even send me off to Azkaban too..."

Siri looked at him in surprise, and then started to laugh. She couldn't remember a time when she had really laughed, loud and booming.

"Harry they don't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their Aunts like balloons! She'll just be deflated and her memory modified. Did you do it on purpose?"

"Well, no." Harry said, going red in the face. "It just sort of happened. She was insulting mum and dad and then..."

Siri gave a small snarl at the mention of her friends being insulted, but choked it down.

"You won't be expelled for that, Harry."

"But... they said I would last time. Dobby- a house elf- did a hovering charm in my house and they sent me a notice and everything."

"Would this be the same house elf who almost killed you by trying to save you?"

"Er... yeah."

Siri gave a grunt. She wasn't too happy to hear about that, but she decided she could deal with it later.

"Here is what I suggest. I'll take you to the Leaky Cauldron. You can write to Dumbledore about the expulsion issue and explain that it was accidental magic. Then you can go o the Weasley's and ask about Wormtail, or else wait until you get to Hogwarts so that you can ask Dumbledore about it. You can do what you think is best."

"You- You're just going to let me go?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Aren't you worried I will tell someone?"

"I would rather you didn't Harry, but I can't make you trust me by keeping you here."

He looked at her in surprise, and Siri grabbed his trunk and bird cage. She walked up to him again, taking in every detail.

"You are so big." She whispered. "You were so small when I saw you last."

His blush grew more profound, even though his wand didn't leave her.

"You look just like your father. Except for your eyes. You have-"

"My mother's eyes." He said softly.

"Yeah." Siri smiled sadly. "Are you ready?"

He gave a shrug and let her touch his shoulder. Then they were apparating away to the Leaky Cauldron.

Siri turned into a dog straight away, and just in time.

"Harry! There you are!" They both turned to see Cornelius Fudge coming towards them. "Thank goodness, thank goodness, come inside, yes?"

Siri stayed put, watching her godson be herded inside, and caught his eye when he turned his head over his shoulder for one last look.


	19. Wait

**Yes, I know it has been forever... Please don't kill me...**

**Disclaimer: I (only) own (copies of) Harry Potter. **

Siri waited until her godson was safe inside the Leaky Cauldron before she began to make her way to Hogsmeade. She appariated there and took up residence in one of the caves in the mountainous region surrounding the small town. She went down to the village every day, scrounging for leftover food and newspapers that might mention something of Peter Pettigrew's capture. But she had no such luck. She was still a wanted criminal.

The first of September past, and Siri knew that Harry must have started school in the not so distant castle. It was only a week later when Siri first received word.

She had woken up in the early morning to find a snowy white owl perched on a boulder close by. The bird hooted in greeting and held out her leg.

"Thank you very much." Siri told her as she untied the parchment underneath her. The owl waited patiently as Siri sat back against the cave wall and began to read the letter.

_Dear Siri, _

_You were right, I wasn't expelled. I think the Minister was just happy to find me alive. I met Ron and Hermione a few days before going back to Hogwarts, and Ron told me that Scabbers had been off-color since they had returned from Egypt. Or in other words, since you escaped. I started to believe you more then. But instead of taking the matter up with the Weasleys, I decided to wait until I went back to Hogwarts. I thought Professor Dumbledore would be most likely to humor me and check out the rat. But I think waiting was my mistake. Hermione got a large ginger cat at Diagon Alley, and it has been attacking Scabbers left and right. (I have always wondered if cats can see through enchantments... the caretaker's cat seems to be able to see me despite my invisibility cloak.) As a result, Ron started carrying him everywhere in his bag, so I could never steal him away without him noticing. I had just came to the conclusion to confide in Ron when Scabbers ran off and completely disappeared! I've been looking for him everywhere with Ron, but we cannot find him! I'm very, very, sorry! _

_Harry_

Siri sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't blame Harry, not in the slightest. Wormtail was very proficient in escaping. For now, she would just have to be patient.

...

Siri was down in Hogsmeade on a dismally rainy day looking for food when she heard what was unmistakably the sound of a Quidditch match. Realizing that she could maybe spot a glimpse of Harry there, Siri abandoned her fruitless search and made her way to the Hogwart's grounds, sneaking past the restless guard of dementors as fast as she could. She had known for a while that the monsters where there, as they had started patrolling Hogsmeade at night, and the thought did not cheer her one bit. It felt like she was back in Azkaban again every time she neared one.

Siri got as close as she dared to the pitch, looking up at the players. Yellow and Red: Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. But to her immense frustration she could not see all of what was happening in the downpour. After a brief hesitation, Siri slunk up the steps that led to the stands. Once she was behind the commentator's box she scrambled onto the platform above that supported the awning that kept the professors (mostly) dry. Siri had a difficult time hearing the commentary, even though she was right above it.

"It looks as though Potter and Diggory have seen the snitch!" came the muffled voice.

Harry? Harry was seeker? Siri directed her attention to the two figures racing up ahead. It looked as though he had inherited James' flying skill as well. But Harry made it seem effortless, even though he was flying through a storm, and Siri knew that he possessed a grace that James had never had. As she watched the two boys fly neck and neck for the little golden ball she could not see, a familiar wave of hopelessness and sorrow smothered her. Dementors? Here?

She looked around, but couldn't see anything. A collective scream came from the stands, and Siri looked back just in time to see her godson falling to the ground. Instantaneous panic crippled her as she jumped to all fours and watched Harry fall with horror. _No, no, no, no! _

"Expecto Patronum!" Siri heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore yell. His patronus drove the dementors back in a heartbeat, but Siri didn't care about them, all she cared about was Harry...

"Aresto Momentum!" he cried again, and Siri was able to breathe again as Harry's fall slowed until he easily reached the ground. While the crowd was confused and panicked in their seats, Siri took the time to dart away unseen. But she did not go back to Hogsmeade. She had to be certain that Harry was alright. By the time she reached the ground Harry was already being born to the hospital wing, so she reluctantly turned and went to hide in the secret passage under the roots of the Whomping Willow. Waiting for news would be the hardest thing Siri could imagine facing, but as it happened, she did not have long to wait at all. Not long after she had disappeared into the relatively dry passage, she heard voices overhead. Siri crept as close as she dared to the opening and listened. Someone, McGonagall by the sound of it, had immobilized the tree.

"-there is another bit of it there." She was saying to her companion. "Potter won't be happy. He was quite fond of this broom. Rather unlucky, out of all the trees to hit-"

Siri breathed a sigh of relief that it was not the passageway that they were looking for, and for the fact that if McGonagall was worried over a broom then Harry must have been fine. But Siri felt sorry for her godson all the same. No doubt the Willow would have smashed the poor broom into toothpicks.

"Merow?"

Siri jumped and just barely held in a bark of surprise. She turned to find and ugly, matted ginger cat with a squashed face staring at her. Siri had never been much of a cat person, but remembered Harry's letter and wondered if this was the same cat he had written about. Cats were indeed very smart creatures, just as smart as owls. Smarter, if some are to be believed.

The cat before her had his hackles raised and bottlebrush tail straight in the air in a kind of warning. Siri lied down on the ground to show that she was not a danger, but the feline continued to look over her with a weary eye.

Siri could communicate with dogs much clearer than she could with other animals, but it was not impossible. She and the other marauders had gotten good at figuring out what each other meant. It took a little bit longer to explain that she was good, and after Peter. Once the little ginger monster found out that Siri was after the fake-rat, he was much more helpful, and even rubbed his head against Siri's legs with a purr.

...

It was a great advantage to have the furry friend as an ally. The cat was constantly on a patrol of Hogwarts on the outlook for the little traitor, and was even obliging enough to take an order form for Harry's Christmas gift to the post office. The top-of-the-line Firebolt wasn't cheap, but it wasn't as if she had anything else to spend money on. And she was his godmother after all. It was her job to spoil him. But it didn't work out quite the way she had intended. A week after Christmas, she received another letter from Harry.

_Happy Christmas, Siri! _

_I'm sorry I have not written, but there really wasn't any good news to write. Scabbers still hasn't come back. _

_Did you enjoy the Quidditch match? I thought I saw you. I hope you weren't too worried. I was fine, and Professor Lupin has promised to help me learn how to repel dementors once term starts up again, so I won't have to worry about collapsing again. _

Siri's heart sped up in both fear and excitement. Remus? Remus was teaching at Hogwarts?

_I had something to ask you. You said that the three of your nicknames were Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail, yes? Well Fred and George Weasley gave me this magical map of Hogwarts-_

Siri didn't know wether to groan or gasp with delight. Merlin help her with this one.

_-when I couldn't go into Hogsmeade. It has your names on it. Is it yours? And who is Moony? _

_I used the map to go to Honeydukes, and met up with Ron and Hermione. Ron thought it was brilliant, but Hermione was worried because she still thinks that you are after me. _

_I also wanted to ask if it was you who sent me the Firebolt. I wasn't sure, since I didn't know how you would have gotten it. But if you did, thank you! It was absolutely brilliant! _

_The only problem was Hermione again. She thought that you might have jinxed it to try to hurt me, and told McGonagall, who confiscated it. She says I can have it back whenever she is done 'stripping it down'. It is so unfair! But hopefully I will have it back again soon. _

_Harry_

Siri wrote back as soon as she could on the backside of his parchment, using a quill she had scavenged from the trash. It was a lucky find; charmed with everlasting ink, and still wrote well enough even if it did look a little worse for wear.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I did send you the Firebolt. I was able to send in an order under your name but was paid for by my own account. I am glad that you like it, even if you haven't gotten any use out of it yet. I did not curse it, so you should have it back soon. _

_Don't be too angry at Hermione. She sounds like a smart girl, and I am sure only did it because she cared. _

_I did indeed see you fly, and I must say you have surpassed even James' talent. He would be very proud of you. _

_And I hope you do not ever scare me like that again! I thought I was going to die of panic! I am glad to hear that you are being taught to defend yourself in similar situations in the future. _

She thought about asking a question about Remus, but eventually decided against it and kept going.

_As for the map, it was ours. Everyone called us the Marauders. Moony was our fourth member. Do you remember when I told you we became animagi to help a friend? Moony was that friend. He suffered from lycanthropy after being bitten by a werewolf as a young child. He tried to keep it a secret, but we figured it out and started to teach ourselves how to turn into animals so that we could keep him company on the full moons without becoming harmed. _

_Use the map wisely, and don't get caught. _

_Siri_

When she was done she sent the letter back with the patiently waiting snowy owl, and watched her fly away out of sight in the direction of Hogwarts castle. 


	20. Revealed

**No comment on the wait... I've been stuck on Miss Potter-Malfoy and my brain shut down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

The year continued with minimal contact with Harry, and no real news was given. Peter continued to stay away from Harry and his friends. It was causing a real rift between them, apparently.

_Ron is certain Crookshanks ate him, and won't speak to Hermione. _Harry wrote. _Hermione is positive that he didn't, and won't apologize for it. I'm stuck in the middle playing referee and searching for him all over the school. I almost had him with the map, but I was caught, and Professor Lupin took it away, saying it could be dangerous if you found it. So now I am looking the old fashioned way again..._

Siri also got to see him ride on his Firebolt. She supposed McGonagall had finally pronounced it fit to ride, and he outflew everyone on the pitch all season. She made sure she was present for every one of his games.

She was also on the grounds most nights, patrolling, and often met with the ginger cat Crookshanks. He was having just as much trouble as she was.

Siri was about to give up as the school year came closer to its end. If Peter wished to stay incognito she doubted she would ever find him. But one night, her luck changed. The sun was setting, but Siri was certain she smelled Harry and the faint scent of a rat with him. It was completely confusing, until she heard the voices. Harry must be with his friends under the cloak!

"Ouch! He bit me!"

Then Peter came into sight out of no where, running across the lawn. The Weasley- Ron, she remembered- appeared from midair too, chasing after his 'pet'. Siri felt a moment of panic and ran after the rat, desperate to get to him first. She just barely beat the boy to him, grabbing Peter up by the tail.

"The Grim!" Ron gasped as she ran off towards the Whomping Willow's roots. She dodged the limbs with a practiced ease and continued to run down the passageway until she reached the shack. Only then did she change back into a human, keeping a firm grip on Wormtail.

"You won't escape this time." she hissed at the rat. "You killed Lily and James! How could you! You-"

But her rant was cut short by the splintering of wood and a scream. Startled, she carefully made her way back to the front room where the entrance to the tunnel was. It seemed Ron had followed her on his own. A rotted section of the floor had broken under him, and he was now sprawled at an unnatural angle. Siri gasped and went to him, disregarding all secrecy. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Y-You're Siri Black!" He gasped.

"Yes." Siri said dryly, putting Peter into his hands. "Do _not_ let go of him, alright?" Without waiting for an answer she started attempting to free him from the floor.

"W-What are you doing? What do you want?"

"Just hold on to the rat." She told him. "Do you have a wand? I can bind up your leg."

"You're crazy! I'm not giving you my wand!"

Siri gave a grunt, not really knowing why she expected anything different.

The trapdoor opened, and Harry and his friend Hermione came through. They had several scrapes and bruises that suggested they had not gotten past the Willow as easily.

"Harry watch out! It's Siri Black! She's an animagus!" Ron yelled. The Hermione girl gasped, but Harry was predictably unshaken.

"Can I borrow your wand, Harry? He fell through the floor and broke his leg." Siri said calmly. He nodded and flipped it around in his hand so it's handle was closest to her.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Hermione gasped as Siri took his wand.

"Ferula." She said, and bandages wrapped his leg tight. Then she handed the wand back to her godson. "That will have to do until we can get him to Madame Pomphery. I'm not confident enough to fix it myself."

"What is going on here!" Hermione shrieked.

"Do you know her?" Ron asked incredulous. Harry looked sheepish.

"Um... we met over the summer." He said. Both of his friends looked at him as if he was insane.

There was a sound from inside the tunnel, and the Hermione girl didn't hesitate before calling out.

"Help! Help, we're in here! Siri Black!"

The trapdoor opened again, this time to reveal... Remus.

He looked a lot older now, many more scars than she remembered. But he was still her Remus.

"So." He said softly. "The flesh finally reflects the madness within, eh, Siri?"

He was attempting to joke, but Siri found it annoying. He had let her root in Azkaban for twelve years and that was how he greeted her?

"Well you would know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" She asked.

He dropped his wand to his side.

"I'm sorry." he said. There was a short silence, but Siri realized that she couldn't stay mad at him when she had really forgiven him a long time ago. She got to her feet and threw her arms around him.

"I found him Remus! I found him!"

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione gasped. "Don't go near him, Harry, he's a werewolf!"

Remus paused.

"How long have you known?" he asked over Siri's shoulder. She wasn't wanting to let him go.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Snape works at Hogwarts?" Siri gasped. "With _children_? After he...?" After he had molested her in school? Who knew what he was doing to his students! Remus gave her a nod in affirmation, before turning again to Hermione.

"Well done, you really are the brightest witch of your age-"

"You are Moony?" Harry gasped, piecing everything together. "That's how you knew it was a map! You made it!"

Remus seemed a lot more surprised at this.

"How-?" he asked.

"Siri told me." Harry said.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here!" Ron cried.

"I met Siri over the summer." Harry said again. "At first she just hung around in her dog form, and I got comfortable around her. When I ran away from the Dursley's, she revealed who she really was. I freaked out a bit 'cause I didn't even know she was a wizard. But she told me that she was innocent and was framed."

"And you believed her?" Ron asked, incredulous at his friend's stupidity.

"Not at first." Harry shrugged. "But she let me go and offered to prove it."

"She could have been lying to get you to trust her!" Hermione cried.

"I thought so too at first." Harry nodded. "I was just glad to have gotten away. But everything she told me made sense. She was an animagus at school with my dad and this guy named Peter, to help their werewolf friend-" he nodded at Remus "-through the full moon. Nobody knew about it since they achieved it illegally here at Hogwarts. When my parents went into hiding, Siri played the bait, pretending to be the Secret Keeper. That's what we overheard the Professors talking about in the Three Broomsticks. But really it was their friend Peter, the one everybody thought she killed. She was the only one who knew about the switch, and went to confront him, but he faked his own death by blowing up the street and cutting off his own finger. Then he turned into his animagus form and ran away. His _rat_ animagus form."

All eyes drifted to the rat with the missing toe in Ron's hands.

"It all made sense once I came back and we took him to the Magical Menagerie. He has lived too long to be a normal rat, the witch in the shop said so. And he had been looking off color since Egypt, when Siri escaped. Crookshanks was so foul to him because he sensed that he was not a real rat. It all fit. I was going to take him to Dumbledore-"

"But Scabbers ran off before you could." Hermione finished. "But how can you be sure?"

"I can prove it." Remus said, stepping forward. "May I see Peter, Ron? If he really is a rat, the spell won't hurt him."

Ron paused for half a moment before passing over his pet. There was a bang and a blue light, and then a rodent-like man stood in the rat's place.

"Good to see you again, Peter." Siri spat.


	21. Full Moon

**The confrontation with Snape is in this chapter, which was not in the last one because I felt that everything was happening too quickly for my taste. I hope it works here. **

**I also really, really hate the werewolf in Prisoner of Azkaban, so you will notice I describe a bit more of a different werewolf here. **

**The plot deviates again in this one. Tell me how you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_There was a bang and a blue light, and then a rodent-like man stood in the rat's place. _

_"Good to see you again, Peter." Siri spat._

"R-Remus? Siri! My old friends..." he attempted before seeing it as a lost cause and running toward the door. Remus and Siri grabbed him and threw him back. He looked only a little better than Siri did herself. He had the look of a fat man who become skinny very quickly, and was loosing a lot of his hair. He had been transformed as a rat for so long that he was beginning to take on physical rat-like traits. His nose was more pointed, his nails like claws, and two protruding front teeth. He even snuffled about like a rat. The traitor looked around quickly.

"H-Harry? Look at you!" He simpered. "You look so much like your father, like James! We were the best of frie-"

"How dare you!" Siri screeched, loosing her composure. "How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

He had no right, none! Siri placed herself between the traitor and her godson, even though she had no wand. Peter tried to take advantage of the shift in positions to run toward the door again, but Remus cut him off before he could.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Remus growled.

"I didn't mean to!" Peter wailed, looking towards Siri to try to appeal to her again. "It was the Dark Lord, Siri! You have no idea of the weapons he possesses! What would you have done, Siri? What would you have done?"

"I would have died!" She yelled, furious that he would even think that of her. "I would have died before I betrayed my friends!"

"You should have realized, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would!" Remus shouted, raising his wand higher to cast the spell.

"No!" Harry burst out from behind Siri. Remus paused slightly and sighed.

"Harry. This man is-" he began.

"I know what he is. But if he is dead you can't prove that Siri is innocent!"

"Oh thank you, Harry! Oh thank you!" Wormtail began.

"I didn't do it for you." Harry spat. "I did it for Siri and Remus. I don't think my dad would much like the idea of them becoming killers and locked away. Just for you. We will take you up to the castle. Then the dementors can have you."

"Alright." Remus said at last with a nod. "But if he tries to run, I will kill him. Do you agree, Harry?"

Harry looked at Wormtail and gave a firm nod so that the rat could see it. He gave a nervous whimper and Remus hit him with the incarcerous charm that bound his arms together.

"Can you walk?" Siri asked Ron.

"I... I think so." He said. He still looked very pale after seeing his long time pet becoming human before his eyes.

"Come help me, Harry." Siri said, grabbing him by one arm and helping him up. Harry grabbed his friend's other side, and slowly the six of them going out the hidden entrance and down the tunnel beyond.

...

Siri, Ron, and Harry emerged from the Whomping Willow first. They set Ron down off of his leg as Hermione followed close after them. Remus and Wormtail were still out of sight, due to the fact that Peter was not making the journey and easy one for his old friend.

Siri left Ron under the attention of Hermione, and walked off a short ways away to get a better view of the beautifully lit Hogwarts castle. Harry had stayed close beside her, something which cheered Siri greatly.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Siri sighed as she looked at the school. "I will never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It will be nice to do it again as a free woman."

Harry gave an understanding nod.

"Harry..." Siri began tentatively. "Once I am free- I mean, I will understand if you would rather stay with your aunt and uncle, but given what I saw over the summer- but if you ever wanted a different home-"

"Are you mad? Leave the Dursley's? Of course I want to!" Harry gasped. "Do you have a house? When can I move in?"

Siri was thrown for a moment by his enthusiasm, but then broke into a grin.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I-!"

"How touching."

Both Siri and Harry jumped, turning to the source of the voice only to see Severus Snape himself pull off James' old invisibility cloak with a flourish. His wand was in Siri's face.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I would be the one to find you." Snape said with a nasty smile. "I told Dumbledore an old flame was helping you into the castle, and here is the proof."

He motioned to Remus at the roots of the Whomping Willow who was going through the arduous process of pulling and wrestling Wormtail free. But the rat was not yet in the Potion's Master's line of sight.

"Brilliant, Snape." Siri said coldly. "Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and come up with the wrong conclusion."

Snape scowled and jabbed his wand into the crook of Siri's neck.

"Give me a reason." He said. "I beg you."

"Why don't you go on and play with your chemistry set?" Siri snapped.

He jabbed his wand further into her neck.

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors the satisfaction?" he asked, his eyebrow arching. Siri felt her insides grow cold.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear?" He asked, "Oh yes. The Dementors Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It is said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I will do my best..."

"Professor, please-" Harry tried.

"Quiet, Potter. You are in enough trouble as it-"

"HARRY!" came Hermione's scream. All three of them looked back up to the others.

"Pettigrew? But how...!" Snape gasped. But Siri was focused more on what Hermione was pointed at. The full moon had risen beyond the mountain tops, and Remus was staring at it, transfixed.

Peter was taking the opportunity to grab Remus' fallen wand, which Hermione promptly disarmed from him.

Siri desperately pushed Harry towards Snape.

"Keep him back!" She yelled as she ran towards Remus. Peter had transformed and was getting away, but they all could die if she didn't help Moony now.

"Remus! Remy, Have you taken your potion tonight?" Siri asked, helping Ron and Hermione in the direction of Harry and their professor before going to him. His mouth was open, his teeth elongating. His eyes had already dilated and turned a bright amber.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus!" She said, trying to keep him in control for as long as possible so that the others could get away.

"Your heart is where you truly live, this heart, here!" She threw her arms around him as he started to jerk and twitch. Remus grew rigid, his back popping as his spine elongated. His clothes started to tare as he grew, his hands and feet growing into claws. He howled and shook his head as his mouth was stretched into a muzzle and his head molded into a wolves. Fur grew everywhere, covering him in a light brown coat, and his tail twitched with it's new life.

Siri found herself flying backwards as he threw her off of him, and hit the ground hard. Remus stayed put for a moment, panting and whimpering in pain. Siri changed into a dog and got onto all fours, running towards him. He sniffed and looked in the direction of the others. Siri howled the best she could and got his attention again. Moony paused, and Siri saw his tail wag slightly as he recalled his old friend. He looked back the way the others fled as if trying to decide to go after them.

Siri barked at him again and wagged her tail, trying to entice him towards her. Moony wagged his tail in return and followed her into the forest.

...

Siri woke the next morning in the arms of a very naked Remus. It was not the first time, but still she blushed and covered him with the outermost layer of her Azkaban robe.

"Ms. Black."

Siri jumped a foot into the air and twisted to look around behind her. Albus Dumbledore stood between the trees. She blushed again to think about how long he had been standing there.

"H-Headmaster Dumbledore." she returned.

"Imagine my surprise when one of my professors and three of my students returned from the castle late at night with a very similar wild story of a convict, a werewolf, and a dead man."

"It sort of sounds like a beginning to a bad joke, doesn't it?" Siri said weakly.

"Indeed it does." He said, his eyes sparkling. "But I do believe what they told me."

"You do?"

"I do. It is difficult to constitute the fact when even Professor Snape agreed that your innocence might just be possible."

"Really? I thought he might have lied." Siri said.

"Severus has changed. I would not have let him near the students otherwise. He is a bitter man, but he is not what you remember."

Siri didn't say anything. There was a groan behind them, and Remus slowly sat up. He grew red at the sight of Siri's robe covering him, and then grew pale very quickly again when he saw Dumbledore.

"Ah, good to see you up and about." the Headmaster said calmly. "I must commend you. Your teaching saved a numerous amount of lives last night."

"I... what?" He asked.

"After the others went off, I am afraid they ran into the entire swarm of dementors. They all would be worse than dead if it wasn't for Harry, who preformed a fully formed patronus. A stag."

Siri felt her knees grow weak, and propped herself up against a tree. An entire swarm of dementors...

"Holy merlin." She whimpered pitifully.

"Don't worry. They are all fine. And nobody is speaking a word of your involvement, Siri. As for Remus' condition however..."

"Snape told someone?" Siri asked.

"The entire Slytherin house, I believe." He frowned. Siri scowled. Of course Snape had not changed that much.

"Then I will have to resign, Headmaster." Moony sighed. "The letters will start coming soon, and then the matter will appear before the School Board of Governors."

"Very well." Dumbledore said solemnly. "But might I suggest we go back up to the castle? I know that there are some people who wish to see you."


	22. Guests

**Here is the next chapter with our surprise guest! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make money for dismembering it like this...**

Dumbledore transfigured Siri's tattered prison robes into something suitable for Remus to wear, and they all made their way back up to the castle, Siri following along behind them as a dutiful dog. None of them said a word as Dumbledore calmly led them to his office.

"You will find your wand on my desk, Remus." Dumbledore said. "Siri, if you will follow me please."

She transformed back into a person and and let him lead her up the stairs to a worn wooden door.

"My personal bath." Dumbledore explained. "I dare to assume that you would enjoy a proper cleaning. You will find all you need in there, including robes. Do take your time. We shall be bellow when you finish."

"Thank you." Siri gasped, almost tearful at the idea of a real bath. Azkaban's idea of hygiene was throwing a bucket of lukewarm water through the cell bars once a month.

"Do not mention it my dear. Might I suggest the pink bubbles? Those are my favorite." He said with a twinkle before vanishing downstairs.

Siri regarded the door for half a second longer before pushing her way inside.

James had once showed her and the other marauders the prefect bathroom, although she never had gotten the opportunity to use it. This bathroom looked similar, except the tub was not as large. There was not annoying mermaid in the stained-glass window either. Thank Merlin.

Siri looked herself over in the gilded mirror and winced. She looked like death warmed over. Her dark hair had grown all the way to the small of her back, tangled and matted past all hope. Her skin had taken a deathly pallor, her cheeks were sunken, and her eyes were lined with dark shadows. She hardly recognized this sickly version of herself. Siri forced herself to turn away and draw the water in the tub, using the bubbles Dumbledore had suggested. She had expected it to have an overpowering smell of cotton candy, or cake, or something else just as ridiculous, but to her surprise it did not. There was only a faint scent of light peppermint.

While the tub began to fill, Siri placed everything she would need within arms reach, including a pair of scissors. Her hair had to go.

When the bath was finally ready, Siri stripped and sank down into the warm water with a satisfied hiss, rolling her eyes back into her head. For several minutes she did not move. She wanted to stay emerged in this bliss forever, but knew that others would be waiting for her. Dumbledore had mentioned that several people had wanted to speak to her, so she assumed that he meant Harry and his friends. Siri sat up with a suffering sigh, and began to tackle her hair with a vengeance.

...

Siri felt a little more like her old self by the time she had returned downstairs. She was clean, out of her Azkaban robes, and her hair was now a manageable length and brushed smooth. She felt like Siri again, and not just Black; the escaped convict. Harry was sitting with Remus in the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Siri!" He gasped, running and giving her a hug. He seemed to grow embarrassed by his action the moment he did it, but Siri just hugged him back so that he couldn't pull away so quickly.

"You look better now." Harry said when they finally seperated. "Healthier I mean."

"A good bath can work wonders." Siri laughed.

"Does this mean Siri will get a trial now?" Harry asked, turning to Dumbledore. "Even Professor Snape said-"

"I am afraid that may not be enough." Dumbledore sighed. "You saw the Prophet several months ago. Siri has been sentenced the Dementor's Kiss. Without Pettigrew I doubt the Ministry will even hear of Siri's being innocent."

"But..." Harry said angrily, "But it is the truth!"

Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "Indeed. But the lives we lead are hardly ever fair, and the truth gets slighted much more often than it should." He stood behind his desk and crossed over to the fireplace, throwing glittering green floo powder into the flames. "And now it is time to see our guest for this evening, don't you?" he asked.

For a moment, Siri stiffened, thinking that it was her father that stepped across the hearth. Then she gasped.

"Regulus?"

"Siri!" Her brother as he ran and hugged his sister.

"What are you doing here?" Siri asked through her smile.

"Dumbledore told me last night, he wanted me to be here for you." He smiled. "I'm so sorry, Siri, I always thought you were innocent. I was ecstatic the day you broke out."

"It's so good to see you Reg." Siri said, touching her brother's face. He was so grown now. A man.

"It's good to see you too." Reg smiled. "Or what is left. You look like a wind could blow you away."

Siri gave a bark-like laugh and beckoned Harry forward.

"Reg, this is my godson Harry. Harry, this is my brother Regulus." She introduced.

"A pleasure." Harry said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Is Siri going to go live with you then?" he asked. Siri could hear the disappointment in his question. It seemed he had really been looking forward to get away from the Dursleys.

"Not just yet unfortunately. The Ministry is still insisting on random checks of Grimmauld, my home." He explained.

"You live at Grimmauld?" Siri asked, curling her nose in disgust.

"Yes. It is a lot better now. I renovated it after mum died three years ago. Everything was left to me since dad poisoned himself shortly after Voldemort fell."

"You poor thing, you got stuck with Kreature?"

Regulus' face grew dark.

"I know you never liked him Siri, but he saved my life. I told him, ordered him to get away, but he saved me anyway. The House Elf's restrictive magic killed him almost the instant we got away."

Siri was stunned for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"Oh." She said finally.

Harry was the one to break the silence that followed.

"Well, if Siri isn't going home with you, then where is she going to go?"

"She can come with me." Remus said in a whisper. He looked up to meet her eyes. "If you would like that is. It would take awhile for me to find an apartment though, I sold mine when I took the job here."

"I would like that very much, Remus." Siri said quietly, flushing slightly. Everybody else in the room was looking away awkwardly, except for Dumbledore, who looked quite content as studied the ceiling.

"Maybe until you get settled, I could stay with Harry as a dog." She continued, slightly mischievous. "I'm sure they would be happy to take me in for a week or two if Harry tells them he is watching me for a friend."

Harry looked startled for a moment, but then saw her look and had a difficult time repressing his own smile.

"Of course they would be okay with it." he grinned.

**Why did I keep Regulus alive you ask? Because I wanted too, thank you very much. I was also thinking about Grimmauld. The only reason Sirius got the house in canon was because he was the last male heir of the Blacks. But since Siri is not male, it would most likely pass onto the closest male heir, which would be Draco Malfoy. Which would not go well at all...**


	23. Summer

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Here is the next chapter... Please forgive the fact that I suck at romance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Siri joined Harry at the station as a large black dog to meet his family.

"What's all this then?" Harry's Uncle grunted as Petunia looked at Siri in absolute disgust.

"This is Padfoot. She is my godmother's dog." Harry said with a smile.

"You haven't got a godmother!" Dursley spluttered.

"I do actually. Do you remember Siri Black from the television?" Harry asked. He looked as though he was very pleased with himself.

"That maniac is one of your lot?" Vernon asked, his face going a strange splotchy color. Harry nodded.

"Yes, she is. And she is going to be checking up on me from now on. See if I am happy..."

Harry laughed at the look on his uncle's face, and Siri wished that she could do the same as they left the family standing in fright to go to the car.

...

The only reason Siri did not trash the house was because she was afraid that Harry would take the fall for it.

The moment they got out of the car, Petunia insisted that Siri be taken to the backyard. It was hardly a permanent arrangement. That night when everyone was asleep, Harry let Siri up into his room where she could stay as a human or dog as long as she was quiet enough. The Dursleys didn't seem to notice or care that the dog was no longer in their backyard, and they left Harry and his room well alone, afraid that Siri would show up in the night and turn them all into fruit bats if Harry asked her too.

About two weeks into this pathetic life, Siri was sick of it. She was ecstatic to receive a owl from Remus informing her that he had secured a job and a two room flat. When Harry came up to his room that evening, he was surprised to find his godmother throwing his things into his trunk.

"Come on, pup!" She smiled. "Moony found a place to stay!"

"I... I can come too?" Harry gaped.

"Of course! We wouldn't leave you here! Moony has got a room ready for you and everything! Look!" She passed him the letter, which he quickly read. His grin grew as he reached the parchment's end. Siri couldn't help but smile as well at the look on his face.

"I can live with you?" he beamed.

"Not officially. Remus can't gain guardianship with his condition, and it would be a little difficult for me to do so at the moment, but you most certainly have a place with us, pup. And as soon as I get my freedom back I am not ever letting you go."

Harry blinked very quickly and Siri soon found her arms full with her spectacled godson. Siri let her motherly side take over momentarily and kissed the top of his head before she lost her nerve.

Harry did not seem to mind.

...

Harry's relatives did not seem to care when he told them he would be leaving early. In fact, they seemed relieved. Siri curbed her anger at them and their obvious distaste of the shabby wizard who came to pick them up at midnight two days later. Instead, Siri jumped up on Remus and happily licked his face.

"Down, Padfoot." He laughed, scratching her ears and pulling Harry into an awkward one-armed hug. She supposed it was a big transition to go from being his professor to something like an uncle. Harry smiled shyly back, and returned the strange hug.

"Good to see you... Moony." he said, trying the name on for size. Remus beamed.

"Good to see you too, Pup. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. This is everything." Harry said, motioning to his trunk, broom, and Hedwig's cage. Remus nodded and helped move everything outside before he banished everything to his flat. They had to be cautious not to do any magic in the house. Then he took Siri by the scruff and Harry by his arm.

"Have you ever side-apparated Harry?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. Siri had done it with him twice last summer. "Brace yourself, then." He said, and then they were all gone from Privet Dr. with a loud crack.

...

They landed in a small space behind a stairwell of a muggle building.

"My flat is just upstairs." Remus told them. "I apologize, it is not the best location..." But Siri and Harry could not care less. They were practically vibrating as Remus led them up and through the door labeled 2C. Siri changed back into a human the moment the door was shut behind them.

It was small, but Remus had filled it to the brim with his books and nik-nacs, using his magic to make it feel homier.

"It is perfect." Harry and Siri sighed together, before laughing at their synchronization. Remus hid a blush and beckoned them to follow him into the hall.

"This is your room, Harry." he told him as he pointed out the door. "I wasn't sure what to do with it, so feel free to change whatever you want..."

Harry pushed the door open and Siri peeked in. All of his stuff was already there, stacked next to the wall. The room itself was smaller than what Harry had at the Dursley's, but it was a million times better in Siri's opinion. His room at Privet Dr. had been bare and lifeless. Everything in this room had been chosen with care. A snitch painted on the table lamp had been charmed to zoom around, all of the colors were warm and bright, and if Siri was not mistaken, the red and gold quilt on the bed had been made for Remus by Mrs. Lupin when they were still in school.

"I love it!" Harry exclaimed. "All of this is for me?"

"Yes, it is all for you." Moony said, a relieved look on his face. It turned to shock briefly as Harry hugged him, but he soon relaxed enough to hug the boy back before Harry realized what he had done and pulled away with a blush.

...

They fell into their lives together with relative ease. Remus and Siri timidly rebuilt their relationship until it resembled something that it once had been. It was not exactly the same of course, but the task was made easier by the fact that neither of them had been able to truly move on from the other, and that they had been friends for most of their lives. Once the air had been cleared, it was nice to be able to laugh and mess around with each other like they had so many years ago.

...

Harry could once more do his homework in the light of day, and now with a fully trained witch and wizard to help him with his assignments.

Two weeks after he had moved in, he proudly announced that he had managed to get his own summer job busting tables for a cafe beside their building. Remus and Siri had been surprised at that, but were proud of his initiative just the same.

To Harry's delight, he also was able to invite over Ron and Hermione, and accept invitations to their houses in return. He had never seen his friends so often durning the summer before.

It was also the summer of his first birthday party. It was nothing extravagant, with only Padfoot, Moony, Ron, and Hermione in attendance, but it was a party all the same. He was able to open his presents in person, not by owl at midnight. Remus had made him a cake, chocolate with more chocolate icing. And Siri had gone crazy with the decorating, hanging red and gold streamers off of anything that stayed still long enough. Including the guests.


	24. Always

**This is the longest chapter I have written, ever. It is around four times as large as any of my others. I just got inspired and couldn't stop writing. But the sad news is that because it is my longest chapter, it is also the last one. I give you the end of Siri Black. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Siri...?"

"Mghmph."

"... Siri?"

"Wha- Harry?" Siri slurred, picking her head with great effort. The alarm clock beside the bed blinked 4:20. She groaned softly and turned to her godson, ready to hit him with her pillow when she caught sight of his face. He looked sincerely worried.

"What is it, pup?" she whispered, so as not to wake Remus. He fiddled with his hands for a moment, and attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

Siri threw back the covers and got up, putting on a bathrobe.

"Lets go into the kitchen, alright?" She said.

Once she was armed with a strong cup of coffee, Harry tried again.

"I had this dream." he said. "But it wasn't normal. It was like it was real. Voldemort was there, and Wormtail, and a third man I didn't know. They were all discussing the murder of some woman, and planning to kill m- someone else."

Siri did not miss the slip, but did not call him out on it.

"They were overheard by somebody, an old man, and Voldemort killed him. When he did, my scar started to hurt and woke me up. The last time my scar hurt he was close by. You don't think...?"

"No, Harry." Siri said quickly. "I doubt he would be near here."

"Do curse scars always twinge a bit?" Harry asked. He sounded a little hopeful.

"I don't know." Siri admitted. "Nobody has a cursed scar quite like yours. It may have been connected with the vision you saw." She pushed his long hair out of his forehead so she could see it better. It looked the same, if a little brighter than usual. "Does it still hurt?"

Harry shook his head.

"No... I'm being silly. It wasn't that bad."

"You are not being silly, Harry James." Siri said in a soft, but stern voice. "I want you to tell me if this ever happens again, alright? And if you are at Hogwarts go straight to Dumbledore. There could be more to this than we know."

She planned on writing to the headmaster as soon as she could, but didn't want Harry to feel more embarrassed about it just now.

"Come on, do you think you can get back to sleep, or shall we just see whats on the telly this early in the morning?"

...

Harry and Siri ended up falling asleep on the couch, and only waking up when Remus began making breakfast.

"Bacon..." Harry gasped, still half asleep, rolling off the couch in the direction of the smell. Siri opened one eye, and then the other before stretching and following her nose to the kitchen as well.

"Finally, you are up." Remus smiled. "You too look so cute when you're sleeping. Don't worry, I got a picture for blackmail purposes."

"Moo-oony!" Harry groaned.

"Hey, I am a Marauder too." Remus shrugged, putting some food on a plate for all three of them and passing them out.

"There is a letter on the table for you, Harry." Remus told him.

"Thank you." Harry said, munching at the food and riffling through the morning mail.

"Padfoot! Moony!" Harry cried ecstatically as he read, all thoughts of Voldemort gone. "Ron's dad got box seats to the Quidditch World Cup! Can I go? Please?" Siri laughed at him jumping up and down in his seat.

"Calm down, pup! Do you really think we are going to keep you away from the World Cup? That would just be criminal!" She smiled. A doubt passed over her mind, concerning the dream of Harry's, but she pushed it aside. The Weasleys would look after him, and she doubted that the dream had anything to do with Quidditch.

"Well, you _are_ an ex-convict..." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Little brat." Siri pretended to growl.

...

The morning after the Cup, however, Siri wished for nothing more than that she had listened to her fleeting doubts. She began hyperventilating the moment she saw the Daily Prophet, where a Dark Mark glinted at her under the headline: MAYHEM CAUSED AT WORLD CUP! She would never forgive herself if something had happened to him.

"He will be fine, Siri." Remus tried to calm her. "Harry has got a good head on his shoulders, and he is with four of the adult Weasleys. They will take care of him."

It didn't stop her from squeezing her godson to death when he finally came back.

"Pads... can't breathe..." Harry gasped.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She chastised, only hugging him tighter.

...

Little did Siri know that it would be the first of many heart attacks that she would have that year.

The first came when Harry desperately wrote to them telling them that somehow his name had been drawn to complete in the Triwizard Tournament. The second was not far after when he informed them that he would have to fight a dragon, and she consistently panicked until the task was over.

'_You are going to give me grey hair, young man.' _She wrote to him in one of her letters.

She nearly died of anticipation again waiting for news the day of the second task as well. For the third task, Siri was present, pretending to be Remus' dog, who had come with the Weasleys to act as Harry's family. A part of Siri rooted for Harry to win, but the bigger part of her just wanted the nightmare to end, wether he won or not.

Then everything went to hell as Harry came back with the cup, the corpse of a fellow student champion, and the news of Voldemort's return.

...

Dumbledore worked quickly. Within the week, the Order of the Phoenix had been reestablished, and Regulus had offered Grimmauld Place for headquarters now that the Ministry had stop their searches of it. Dumbledore himself acted as Secret Keeper.

Once again, Siri went back with Harry to Privet Drive. Dumbledore sent her a letter, pleading for her to return and aid the Order, but she refused as long as Harry had to remain behind. Her godson was having nightmares and suffering from survivals guilt, as well as irritation for being shipped away at the first opportunity when Voldemort was at large.

Eventually, Dumbledore grudgingly agreed to allow Harry to come with her to headquarters. Of course, things did not go smoothly once they were there either.

Harry constantly fought to be let into meetings and to be told what was going on. Siri agreed with him. She wanted him to be prepared for what may come, but the rest of the Order did not agree, particularly Molly Weasley.

"He is just a boy, Siri. He should not have to deal with all of this."

"Don't you think I know that? I want Harry as far away from this battle as possible. But wether we like it or not, Harry is involved and I would rather him be prepared."

"He is not James, Siri!" Molly snapped.

Siri grew angry at that. What did that have to do with anything! Is that why Molly thought she cared about Harry?

"He is not _your_ son, Molly!" Siri retorted, reminding the woman which one of them had actually been named guardian.

"He is as good as."

Only Remus' hand stopped Siri from shouting at her. In the end, they agreed to tell Harry only what was necessary. Which once again they disagreed on. Harry was only slightly mollified by the partial inclusion.

His shortening temper was not helped by the Daily Prophet, which was slandering both his and Dumbledore's name.

Then came the the word that Dudley Dursley had been kissed by a dementor in Little Whinging. Nobody doubted that the attack had been meant for Harry. Siri's godson took the news hard, even though he had not been fond of his cousin, and she could tell that he blamed himself. Siri tried to talk to him, but he had grown up quickly in the past year. He wasn't as willing to open up to her as he once was.

...

From what Siri could tell, Harry's fifth year only grew worse. A toad of a witch from the Ministry with a grudge against Harry and a demeanor that made Snape look sweet had taken the Defense post. She wasn't allowing them to learn anything at all, in fear that they would use it against the Ministry, or some such rot.

She was pleased to learn from Mundungus that he overheard them in the Hogshead taking matters into their own hands and starting up a secret club in order to teach others real defense.

Siri managed to speak to Harry and his friends about it through the floo.

"Molly gave me instructions to pass on a message Ron, since she is on duty tonight. She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. And do please tell her I told you, I'm not certain she trusts me."

"So, you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the Defense group?" Ron muttered finally.

"Me? Certainly not!" Siri said. "I think it is an excellent idea."

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do." She laughed. "Do you think your father and I would have taken a cow like Umbridge lying down? No, Prongs, Moony, and I would have been right there with you."

"Really?"

"Really. It is important for you to know how to protect yourself, and it is great that you are helping others learn to do the same. I am very proud of you, Harry." She told flushed and changed the subject.

"Do you have any idea where we could hold meetings?" He asked.

"The Shrieking Shack?"

"No, it's to small for the group we have. And it would be too difficult to get everyone down there without seeing." Hermione said over Harry's shoulder.

"Fair point." Siri said, thinking again. "There is a roomy secret passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor. That might suit you."

Harry shook his head.

"Fred and George told me it was blocked. Caved in or something." he explained. Siri wracked her brains some more, but nothing came immediately to mind.

"Well, I will just have to think on it and get back to-" Siri paused. Someone had entered their floo connection. There was no time to say goodbye. Siri pulled away just as a stubby hand entered the fire and attempted to grab her by the hair. She sat in front of the fire for a long time afterwards, her heart beating wildly in fear. That had been far too close.

She would have to find a different way to communicate with Harry.

...

Communication issues had to be put on hold for awhile, however, as winter grew nearer. Even in almost complete isolation, Siri had managed to contract some sort of bug. Remus and Molly fretted constantly, but Siri herself was just annoyed with it. Until she discovered the cause of it.

...

Siri had a hard time being sad that Christmas. Of course, she worried about Arthur with the rest of them, and brooded over the fact that Harry had somehow seen the attack in a vision, but it was announced within a day that Arthur would be fine, and Dumbledore decided that Harry would learn Occlemency so that it would not happen again. Reg invited them all to stay at Grimmauld for Christmas, and everyone accepted. Siri skipped around her old family home, ecstatic to be with family and friends. She could not help but notice her godson's melancholy attitude, and did her best to cheer him up. To her utmost joy, he did start to relax and have fun as the holiday wore on.

Christmas morning, she gave Harry one of the two-way mirrors she and James had used in Hogwarts.

"I found these looking through my old room. Just tap this with your wand and say my name," She explained, "and then I will be able to speak to you through mine. It will make getting in touch a lot easier than with letters or the floo."

...

Later that evening, after Christmas dinner, Siri pulled Remus and Harry into a parlor room alone.

"I have one more Christmas present for you two." She said, biting her lip nervously. They waited patiently as Siri took a deep breath.

"Harry... How would you like to be a big brother?"

He blinked at her. "Big... Broth- You're pregnant?" he exclaimed, the shocked expression on his face accompanied by his lips turning up into an open-mouthed smile. Remus had not moved, and his face looked blank.

"I think you sent him into shock..." Harry laughed, tapping Remus on the shoulder. It bought him back into the present, and his eyes went straight to Siri's abdomen.

"You're-? That's... That's wonderful..." he smiled. Siri could tell that he was worried, and the truth was, so was she. A baby? In the middle of a war, while she was still hiding? But she finally realized just how Lily felt all of those years ago. She would do anything for this child. Absolutely anything.

...

The rest of the Order was informed of Siri's pregnancy that night as well. Everybody gave their congratulations and well wishes, asking about the due date, and if she knew the baby's sex yet. When she told them that she did not know yet, the twins started up a betting pool.

The most drastic reaction was that of Mrs. Weasley. While she and Molly had never exactly seen eye to eye, any animosity between the two was instantly gone. The formidable woman's motherly instinct came out in an instant, and taking Siri securely under her wing. Siri was secretly glad. It was comforting to have someone so experienced with childbirth ready to help.

But not all of that evening's news was happy.

Severus, who had come in just in time to hear Siri's announcement, brought word that he was to be Harry's Occlemency teacher. Siri saw her godson grimace in distaste, but she was beyond furious. She had never told Dumbledore exactly what Snape did to her all of those years ago, but he and McGonagall had acted as if they knew anyway. She had been shocked to find that he had been hired as a teacher despite his assault, but now they wanted to put him alone in a room with her godson? That was not going to happen!

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry? Why you?" Siri said aggressively. "I know all too well what you are like!"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I will expect you at six o'clock on the Monday we get back, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."

"If I hear you have been using these lessons to give Harry a hard time, if you touch so much as a hair on him, you will have me to answer too." Siri growled.

"How very touching. But surely you have noticed how very much like his father he is. He is so arrogant any criticism will bounce right off of him."

Siri jumped to her feet at Snape's words, but Severus did not look perturbed in the least.

"Please restrain your hormones." He said. "I understand that they are out of balance what with you carrying the spawn of a monster-"

Siri went to attack him, and Remus was not far behind, but to everyone's surprise, Molly Weasley got there first. Her resounding slap echoed through the stone kitchen and sent Severus stumbling back into the nearest wall. His normally controlled expression went from shock to anger.

Severus' anger was a daunting thing, but if Siri had time to bet, she would have put her money on Molly. The woman had often reminded Siri of a small dragon, and right now she would not be surprised if the Weasley Matriarch started breathing fire. She did not say anything, nor did she need to. She had made her position quite clear. Severus straightened himself with the little dignity he had left and stormed out.

...

"You are happy, aren't you?" Siri asked Remus later that night.

"Of course I'm happy." Remus said. Siri didn't fully believe him. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching him get dressed for sleep.

"What's on your mind then?" She asked after a moment. Remus sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "I know we didn't plan this, and it is more of an accident than anything, but..."

"I am happy, Siri. I would want nothing more than to have a family with you. I just imagined that you would be free first, and that I would get a chance to ask you to marry me. And I am scared. Voldemort has returned, and everyone is preparing for a battle that I wouldn't want any child to be a part of. And..."

"And?" Siri prompted. Remus turned so that his eyes met hers. She could see the deep fear and guilt through them.

"What if they are like me?" he whispered. "I don't think I could bear it, if I condemned someone so small and innocent to this life. Let alone my own child."

Siri's heart broke and she climbed into his lap, putting her arms around him and hugging him closely to her.

"We will get through whatever happens." She told him. Remus let her hug him for a moment, then moved her off of him so that she was standing. He slid to his knees and slowly lifted up her shirt, kissing just above her navel.

"Hello, Baby. I am your Daddy..."

Siri just smiled down at him through tears of joy.

...

The end to Christmas break came far too quickly. Siri grew rather dejected as Harry and his friends left once again to return to school. She would miss him, and she and Remus would be going back to their lonely and Regulus had promised to visit often, but it was not the same. She loved it when everyone was together.

Harry called her several times with his mirror, just to talk and to keep Siri up to date. Siri enjoyed being able to see and talk to him, and cherished the times they spent through the mirrors.

One day, however, Harry did not call for idle chat.

"I have to ask you something." Harry frowned. "Is Remus there?"

"Yes, he is right here." Siri said, turning the mirror so that she could see him as well. "What is it, pup?"

"Well... I wanted to ask you something. About my dad."

Siri and Remus shared a look of surprise, and Harry quickly told his story about what he had seen in Snape's pensive; the memory of the day they had teased him and he called Lily a mudblood.

"I don't want to give you the wrong idea about your father, Harry." Siri said once he was done. "Your father was a good man. But he was no saint. And frankly, we were a lot bigger idiots at that age than you are. James and Snape hated each other ever since they first laid eyes on each other."

"But he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because - well, just because you said you were bored," he finished, with a slightly apologetic note in his voice.

"Not my proudest moment." Siri sighed. "But it was not just boredom, Harry. Snape gave as good as he got. Although none of the others knew it at the moment, I went along with James to perpetrate my own revenge."

"Revenge? What did he do to you?" Harry asked. Remus was looking at her as well. He had never heard this part of the story either.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Remus." Siri sighed. "The summer before, my cousin Bellatrix decided it would be funny to convince my mother that Severus was as good of a man that they could match me with, given my traitor status. And Snape went along with it, just to humiliate me when I could do nothing about it."

Remus looked furious, and Harry looked stunned. Siri just nodded.

"I paid for that prank too." She continued. "When I went back home my mother informed me that Snape had officially agreed to marry me. That's when I ran away from home and my mother blasted me off the family tree."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Remus asked.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Siri said. "But I just wanted to forget about it once it was over."

He nodded after a moment or two.

"I understand."

Siri smiled at him and returned to the conversation at hand.

"I am not proud of what we did, and it wasn't right, no matter what Snape had done. But we grew out of our impulsive idiocy."

"He kept messing up his hair." Harry groaned.

Siri and Remus laughed. Even beyond the grave, James still managed to embarrass his son just like any normal parent.

"I forgot he used to do that..." Siri said once she had regained her breath.

"Was he playing with the snitch?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded and continued, as if he wanted to get everything off of his mind now that he had started. "How come mum married him? She hated him!"

"She didn't hate him." Remus assured him. "They ended up dating in seventh year."

"Once James deflated his head a bit. She was the one to ask him out, actually." Siri added. "All the girls in the dorm room made her take an anti-dote to love potion, and tested for all kinds of charms. It was quite funny, actually."

Harry cracked a smile.

"Out of curiosity, how did Snape react when he discovered you found all of this out?" Remus asked.

"He told me he'd never teach me Occlemency again." Harry said calmly. "As if that is a dissappoin-"

"He WHAT!" Siri screeched, hitting a pitch that made both males wince.

Are you serious, Harry?" Moony asked. "He's stopped giving you lessons?"

"Yeah," said Harry, surprised at what he considered a great over-reaction. "But it's okay, I don't care, it's a bit of a relief to tell you the -"

"I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!" Siri snarled, making to stand up, but Remus held her in her seat. Snape knew how important this was! He could die if he did not master this!"

"If anyone goes and talks with him it will have to be me." Remus reminded her. "Harry, first of all, you're to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons - when Dumbledore hears -"

"I can't tell him that, he'd kill me!" said Harry, outraged. "You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve."

"Harry, please!" Siri begged, hormones causing tears from her eyes. "I don't like Snape either, but nothing is as important as Occlemency! You wont be completely safe until you can keep your mind away from Voldemort-!"

"Okay, okay," Harry said, thrown off by his godmothers tears. "I'll... I'll try and say something to him... but it won't be easy."

...

It was early June when Siri received the next non-social call from Harry. Siri answered her mirror only to see the serious face of her godson.

"Harry? What is it?" she asked, automatically beginning to worry.

"I was just in my History of Magic exam when I had another vision. I passed out in the middle of it, and was walking down a corridor and through two identical doors into a room with all of these... lights. They looked like glowing crystal balls, only smaller. You were there in the vision, and Voldemort was torturing you in order to make you get something for him. But I knew it wasn't real right away, because you weren't pregnant. He hasn't been able to figure that out yet." Harry said in a rush. Siri's mind had to race to catch up. The lack of a pregnancy would have been an obvious give away. Siri was nearly eight months along now, and quite large.

"I'm absolutely fine, Harry." She assured him. "You just stay where you are, alright? I'll inform the Order."

Harry nodded, and Siri contacted Remus right away through his own mirror, who was at a meeting. Siri listened as he informed them of what happened, and after a very quick discussion, a decision was made to spring the trap.

"I have to go with them to the Ministry now." He told her. "I will contact you through here when it is over. I love you."

"I love you too, Remus." Siri told him, and then they were disconnected.

Siri paced around the house all night long, rubbing her belly and speaking softly too it.

"Don't you worry, Baby, don't you worry one bit." She murmured. "Your Daddy will be fine, just fine..."

...

Siri woke with a start at five in the morning from where she fell asleep on the couch to the pinging noise of her mirror. She nearly dropped it in her haste to answer.

"Remus?"

"Calm down, Siri." He smiled back at her.

"Oh thank Merlin." Siri sighed, starting to sob.

"Shh, I'm alright. Everything is fine." He said. "It's over, I am coming home right now."

There was the sound of someone apparating outside, and a few minutes later, Remus came running into the flat. Siri threw her arms around him and cried into his neck in relief.

"It's wonderful, Siri! We rounded up most of the Death Eaters, and Fudge walked in just in time to see Dumbledore dueling with Voldemort. Everybody knows the truth now. Fudge even believed him when Dumbledore said you were innocent! Just a few drops of Veritaserum for some of the prisoners and your name was cleared! He gave you a full pardon and 48,000 galleons in compensation in attempt to execute some damage control. You're free!"

Siri could hardly understand what exactly he was saying.

"I'm free?" She asked, and he nodded vigorously. "I'm free! Oh, Remus!" She laughed happily and hugged him. He hugged her back, only to pull away a moment later.

"Stay right there!" He said, sprinting away. He came back seconds after with a velvet box in his hands. Siri gasped as he got on both knees and presented it to her.

"I've had this for a while..." he admitted. "I wanted to wait until your name was cleared, and now I can't wait another minute! Will you marry me, Siri Black?"

He opened the box to reveal his mother's engagement ring.

"Yes, Remus! Yes, yes, yes!" She laughed, hugging him again and kissed him while he attempted to fit it onto her finger.

"We have to tell Harry. He needs to know what happened at the Ministry." Siri said.

"Dumbledore went to go talk to him. He said he would floo call us once he was done."

Their wait lasted for several hours, long enough for them to get the morning edition of the Prophet and see Voldemort's return announced, and Siri's innocence declared. Finally, their fire flashed green and the headmaster bade them come inside. Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office, and had not only been told what had occurred, but what the prophecy contained as well. Siri wan't to ask, but refrained from doing so. If Harry wanted her to know, he would tell her.

But the day was not over yet. Dumbledore had more to tell them still.

"A year after your incarceration, Miss Black, your brother came to me with an unusual object. A locket with the Slytherin crest that contained a piece of Voldemort's soul."

He nodded at the looks of revulsion and continued. "He had discovered what I had merely guessed at. Voldemort had resorted to the use of a dark magic called Horcruxes to keep himself alive. The soul is split when one commits murder, and the soul can be placed in an object. As long as one has these anchors to tie them to the world, one can not truly die, which was why Voldemort was not completely vanquished all those years ago on that fateful Halloween.

We kept the locket safe for many years, trying to find a way to destroy it. We finally prevailed through the use of Fiendfyre.

Harry handed me the second Horcrux himself, the diary of Tom Riddle, along with another weapon to destroy them with. The sword of Gryffindor is Goblin wrought, and therefore only absorbs what makes it stronger. It is now forever impregnated with the Basilisk venom potent enough to affect the dark magic.

With the help of one of the castle ghosts I recovered the tainted diadem of Ravenclaw, which was subsequently taken care of as well.

Regulus gained entry to the Lestrange Vault due to the shared blood between him and your cousin Bellatrix, where he disposed of yet another in the form of the Cup of Hufflepuff."  
"Just how many of these things are there?" Remus asked, amazed.  
"We believe six. We will not be completely sure until I can convince an old colleague to cooperate, but if I am correct, and- forgive my immodesty- I usually am, we have two more Horcruxes to worry about. I have an idea where one may be, and I believe the other is the snake that Voldemort keeps on his person."  
"Nagini." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.  
"I tell you this because if I am correct, Voldemort may soon be mortal once more. And we will have to take advantage while he is."

Harry and Dumbledore worked closely that summer. Siri was not quite sure what it was that they did, but they had managed to get the proof they needed that Voldemort had split is soul into seven pieces, and soon after collected yet another Horcrux from the ruins of a shack. Siri was about to go mad with worry.  
Harry was taking a well deserved rest from this latest adventure, when Siri's water broke. She had been having pains for a while, which she realized now in retrospect were contractions and not cramps.  
"Remus. Remus!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Wake up! It's time!"  
" 'S still night..."  
"I mean the baby is coming!"  
Remus jumped from the bed as if she had scalded him, his eyes wide and frantic.  
"What! Now? What do I do? Who do I call? Do you need anything-?"  
"Remus! Breathe!" Siri told him. "Call Poppy and Molly. And then you may want to wake Harry so he doesn't wake to my screaming..."  
Remus grew very white and dashed off. He returned minutes later with Molly and Madame Pomphrey, who both got to work immediately.  
It was another hour when a frantic knock came at the door. Remus answered it, to reveal Harry.  
"It's my scar." He said quickly. "Dumbledore just destroyed the ring, and somehow Voldemort felt it! He is getting ready to attack Hogwarts!"  
Remus froze and looked back over at Siri. Harry seemed to notice for the first time what was happening and blushed. Apparently Remus had forgotten to tell him.  
"Go." Siri whispered. They would need them.  
"Siri-"  
"Don't Remus. I know you have to go. If we are lucky, after tonight it will be over."  
Remus came back to her side and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you." He told her. "Both of you."  
"Be safe..." Siri pleaded. He smiled at her, and then he and Harry vanished. If Voldemort wasn't stopped by the time this was over she would go and strangle him herself. Siri gritted her teeth as another contraction hit, this one much worse.  
"Please let my boys be safe..." She begged.

"One more Siri! Push!"  
Siri shouted again as she pushed with all of her might. This time her efforts were rewarded with the cries of someone else. Siri opened her eyes and saw her baby being cleaned off by Molly. She began to laugh and cry at the same time. Molly just smiled at her and passed her the newly swaddled bundle.  
"It's a perfectly healthy boy."  
"Oh..." Siri gasped, unable to say anything else. "Oh, look at him..."  
She hardly paid attention to anyone else, and soon she was just able to hold him and relax.  
"What is his name?" Madame Pomphrey asked.  
"Remus and I decided on Michael James Lupin if it was a boy." Siri smiled, looking down at her now sleeping son. He gave a yawn, and her heart leapt.  
"You need some sleep dear." Molly said. "We will watch out for him."  
Siri was hesitant to pass her baby up at first, but eventually did so. She knew Molly would wake her if he needed to feed. Once he was safe in capable hands, Siri let exhaustion take over her.  
It felt like only moments later that she opened her eyes again, and when she did it was to see Remus sitting on the bed, holding his son.  
"Isn't he beautiful?" Siri smiled.  
"He is." Remus agreed, just as Michael started to fuss. He passed his son over to his wife, who began to feed him.  
"What happened?" Siri asked.  
"We won." he smiled. "The Longbottom boy, Neville, killed the snake. And there was a very scary moment where we all thought Harry was dead, but he did the impossible again. And he killed Voldemort."  
A few tears slipped down Siri's face. He wasn't even sixteen yet... He wasn't supposed to have to deal with all of this... Remus wiped the tears away with his thumb.  
"I know." He sighed. "I would gladly have taken his place in all of this... But it is over now. All we can do is be there for him now."  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
"He went to go get some sleep after meeting his little brother here. He deserves a good rest."  
Siri nodded in agreement. He needed to sleep. And when he woke, they would be there for him.  
Always.


End file.
